Of Cookies and Brownies
by SterileTelevision
Summary: Cookies and Brownies... Both of equal goodness, but which will crumble under the pressure first? ShinxSena a good story that's NOT about baking! Rating change has taken place. Yaoi will ensue! Romance, humor, and light angst
1. Chapter 1

Of Cookies and Brownies

By: Eriob34 (aka, Kira Quintessence)

Chapter 1

The Ojou Private Senior High School's weight room is desolate and vacant of life, save for the cobalt-haired Linebacker, Seijiro Shin, and the many reflections of him held by the mirror-lined walls. Every now and then, an audible grunt will pierce the stifling musk and raw masculinity that exudes from the teen's body as he mechanically pumps kilogram after kilogram of iron, thoroughly pissed at the _"Everest Pair."_

Together, the three of them are like the sculpting clay of the glorious support pillars of the legendary Golden Generation, and in order for their united strength to continue its victorious stability, the three regulars need to be in agreement at all times…

However, they are currently _not _in agreement, thanks to that _damned Takami_…

* * *

-Flashback-

_"Hey, Shin!" the blond-haired Wide Receiver called to Shin in a hushed, urgent tone of sorts, indicating secrecy. Sakuraba, with Takami in tow, motioned for Shin to follow. Takami then stepped in from of Sakuraba and led the way to a less populated corner of the locker room, stopping when he was sure they were out of ear-shot of the other players – specifically Otawara (big people = big mouths, etcetera, etcetera)._

_The Quarterback adjusted the thin frames on the bridge of his nose as he began to speak, "Shin… might I ask if you have feelings for anyone? Say… a certain 'Secretary' of the Deimon Devilbats?"_

_Shin was taken aback by the blunt, forwardness of the seemingly random inquiry. He cut a chilling glance to Sakuraba, who was busy averting his eyes to everything except Shin._

_"Look, Shin," Takami voiced casually, "we're not that unobservant. It's obvious that that 'Secretary' and Eyeshield are one in the same. We're just allowing Hiruma to keep his silly secret for whatever reasons."_

_Sakuraba nodded somewhat shamefully, still avoiding an exchange of glances with Shin._

_"So, what is it? Are my implications true?"_

_Shin glared daggers back at the inquirer defensively, "And if they are?"_

_Takami smiled in a smug, moderately devious manner that Shin decidedly did not like at all, "Well, according to my theories, which I have put to the test and found them to be utterly true, Sena Kobayakawa is Eyeshield 21," Takami paraphrases for the Linebacker as if he didn't understand the first time. Although the cobalt-haired teen can be admittedly retarded when it came to things pertaining to technology, he was not completely stupid. He was very committed to the things he was obsessed with, such as foot ball, and with Sena being directly related to football, it did not take him long to realize that the Mock Secretary and Eyeshield were one in the same. The Linebacker just grunted dejectedly at the Quarterback's exaggeration of his foolishness._

_"But yes, thanks to Kobayakawa-kun and Hiruma's wilily plays, the Devilbats are getting cocky."_

_Shin's eyes narrowed and darkened ominously, not favoring the mix of Sena's sweet name and that horrendously dubious smirk that played on Takami's lips._

_"Just what are you getting at," Shin sneered through barred teeth, more of a demand than a question._

_Sakuraba could sense the heightened tension between the two as he mentally cringed at Shin's evident, yet silent, rage. He took a small step out of their conspiracy circle, "J-Just so you know, I wasn't too thrilled about the idea…" he uttered, not wanting to be apart of this now that he'd witnessed the Linebacker's reaction._

_"Simply, __**we**_ _want you to have sex with that Kobayakawa before our next match with Deimon," he nonchalantly stated while tossing an arm around Sakuraba, bringing him back into the circle. Sakuraba just coughed lightly as he noticed a slight blush dawning on Shin's cheeks._

_"You know, show him the time of his life. Get a little messy, get a little rough…"_

_The blond's head drooped at the words of Takami, trying to hide his own blush in shame. Shin's brow puckered in an angered confusion at the Quarterback._

_"And what will __**we**_ _accomplish if I agree? If he is Eyeshield, he wouldn't be… able to…" Shin's words died off as realization struck._

_Takami laughed at this and smiled that little, dubious smile that Shin was not fond of at all, "Think of it as 'Sexual Warfare'."_

_"Or 'Rape'," Sakuraba grumbled._

_"Or 'Surprise Sex'(1). Whatever floats your boat…"_

_Shin was flabbergasted at the crude concept, not to mention insulted, "Since when do __**we**__, the Knights of the proud Ojou White Knights, submit to such underhanded methods to claim victory? Are you saying that I can't defeat Eyeshield of my own strength?"_

_"__**We**_ _do this since Deimon started become a threat. Fight fire with fire; fight psychological warfare with biological warfare," Takami answers, placing a "reassuring" hand gently on Shin's broad shoulder, which he promptly brushed off. He then snickered at the Linebacker's reaction._

"_Well, you haven't been able to defeat him thus far…" the Quarterback paused to shrug. "If this all works out, Ojou will claim another victory, Eyeshield's true identity will finally be exposed to Japan, and you'll probably gain a boyfriend in the process. It's a win-win-win situation, right?"_

"_I-I don't think this is particularly fair…. It concerns matters of the heart…" Sakuraba chipped in, hoping to sway Takami's decision._

_The Quarterback looked back and forth between his two fellow players. Shin was obviously enraged in a way that can't be expressed in words alone, and Sakuraba was just quietly throwing in his "two cents" every so often._

_Adjusting his glasses once more, which seemed to have slipped down the bridge of his nose during their heated discussion, Takami came up with a proposal. "Okay…. We agreed to a little scrimmage with Deimon tomorrow at noon. If you can win against Eyeshield at that time, then we can call off the whole plan. If not, then you have no choice but to carry out 'til the end. No questions asked. Deal?"_

_He raised his hand for Shin to take so they could seal the deal with an exchange of hand shaking. Shin stared at the offered hand with a hard gaze, detesting it and its owner greatly at that moment. Curtly, he snatched Takami's hand in his in an overly firm handshake, attempting to crush the other's hand._

"_Deal."_

-End of the Flashback-

* * *

Several hours have passed since that ordeal with Shin's fellow football mates, and the night has now blanketed the sky in a calming twinkle. The Linebacker, still determined to overcome the running prowess of Eyeshield, had garbed himself in his dingy, grey training hoodie as he proceeds to sprint home (extra conditioning).

_'Find a Running Back that can render my Spear Tackle useless…'(2)_

The quote from so long ago regrettably rings back to the forefront of his memory. He bites his lip dejectedly, ruing every making such a comment to the demonic Captain of the Devilbats. If only he hadn't said such words, then Sena…

"Shin-san?"

Startled, the Linebacker jumps at the sound of his name, suddenly aware of how oblivious to his surroundings he had become during his musings. He stares into the wide, brown eyes of the smallish brunet, who is gazing up at the cobalt-haired teen.

"What are you doing out so late at night?"

Shin clears his throat, cutting that smoldering glance of his to the nothingness of the dark night, "I should be asking you the same. It is quite late."

Sena laughs awkwardly, rubbing the nape of his neck while gently tugging on the idle hairs that curled above, "Hiruma mentioned to us about playing a practice match with you all tomorrow, so he's having me run an errand… something to do with bungee cords and silver duck tape…(3)"

The taller teen grimaces at the laziness of the blond gunman for not doing it himself, "Did you ask why he needs them?"

The Mock Secretary, knowing fully of his captain's criminalistic nature, shivers in response, "… I don't think I want to know…" he gaze drops to his shoes consciously.

A brief, fleeting smile charms Shin's lips, then falls back to his usual stoic demeanor, "Let me walk you."

Sena glances back up from the ground to meet the intensity of Shin's transfixing leer, sending tingly, pleasant, yet constrained and awry tremors pulsing through his small frame. A blush, hardly obscured by the darkness of the night, erupts on his tanned, rosy cheeks, "I-I… I'm fine…. The crime rate is going down…. The only real threat to Japan is Hiruma, and –"

_"Let .Me .Walk. You."_ the taller, stronger of the two unintentionally sneers, cutting Sena's ramblings short and causing him to inwardly shriek.

"It's dangerous," Shin concludes, sternly advancing one of his massive, rough hands to the brunet's smaller, yet equally calloused one. The Running Back stilled himself, not sure which was more malicious: an armed robber, Hiruma, or Shin and his relentless Spear Tackle. Having to deal with Hiruma on a daily basis made an armed robber seem like child's play, and since Sena is Eyeshield, Hiruma would always have mercy on him. He decides on the latest as the cobalt-haired teen hauls him along as indifferently as possible.

Shin feels a pleasing singe on the tips of his fingers and on his palm at the site where is broad hand wraps indignantly around the brunet's tiny wrist. Unknown to the Linebacker, the Mock Secretary shares similar sentiments as his skin burns hotly under Shin's touch, causing his throat and lips to dry.

However, Sena is not completely content with the manhandling-type measures Shin's going through just to escort him through the night. Sena deeply exhales, trying to muster up a bit of courage.

"Sh-Shin-san…?"

Abruptly, Shin halts under a flickering street lamp, causing Sena to trip over his own feet and bump into the older teen's taut back.

"Yes… _Sena_?"

The Running Back's heart thumps loudly in his ears at the delicate (and what he interpreted as "affectionate") placing of his name. His face reddens profusely as a blush peppers across his cheeks once more, "I-I… I don't…"

"You don't _'what'_?" Shin asking in his way of being "caring" while Sena translates it as "forceful interrogation," his nerves getting to him.

"I… Idon'tlikehowyou'redraggingmearound!" the brunet squeaks out in one rushed breath. Shin, having been use to Sena's speedy speech, fully understands.

"Then follow me more willingly," he retorts, thinking it as the more reasonable solution.

Sena's gaze submissively drops to his feet again, "… h-hold my hand…" he whispers, almost inaudibly.

The cobalt-haired teen hears his utterance clearly, but out of disbelief, he asks for a repetition.

"H-Hold my hand…" the Mock Secretary repeats a little louder, his blush darkening at his bold words. Staring between his shoes at the space where his sneakers meet the ground, Sena refuses to exchange glances with Shin, determined to make that little space the most fascinating thing in the world for the moment.

However, Shin seems to have something else in mind. Carefully, he tilts Sena's chin so that their eyes meet. He lowers his forehead to press against the shorter boy's, brushing his nose against the brunet's as his ardent exhales ghost and ripple over the boy's sun-kissed cheeks.

"Kobayakawa, Sena… I have a confession to make…" the cobalt-haired Linebacker breathily murmurs over the aforementioned boy's lips, this breaths mingling as they tickled Sena's upper lip.

Softly, as to not scare the boy, Shin presses their lips together. Sena gasps, and Shin takes the opportunity to delve his tongue into that sweet cavern that is Sena's mouth. The brunet hums slightly into the kiss, but does not pull away. Knowing that he should not prolong the kiss because of his screaming libido, Shin pulls back and rest his forehead against Sena's, staring into his yes longing and lovingly.

"Sh-Shin, I –"

"Don't go to the game tomorrow."

"Huh?" the Mock Secretary pulls further from Shin, looking at him as if he's a few yards short of a touchdown (4). "What do you mean? I have to you! You and me both know why…"

"No, Sena," the Linebacker shakes his head, "You must _not_ go to that practice match tomorrow. Something bad will happen if you do. Do you understand?"

"N-No…" the brunet admits, "But if Shin-san's so sure about it…. I can ask Hiruma about skipping…"

"Good," Shin nods approvingly, grabbing hold of Sena's hand once more, "Now… what's the closest Convenient Store that would carry duck tape and bungee cords…?"

* * *

End of Chapter One

I had written this a while ago, during April, I think. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to put it up or not…

And as you can guess, yes, the title is a metaphor… this isn't an uber fluffy fanfic with Sena and Shin baking sweets or anything .

Anyway, time for NUMBERS!

(1)"Surprise Sex" - my friends and I made that up. Like… you're walking down the street and someone ambushes you. It's not rape. It's SURPRISE SEX! XD

(2)"Find a Running Back that can render my Spear Tackle useless" – I don't remember where I heard this from, but it's supposedly something that Shin said to Hiruma once that I documented in my Eyeshield 21 binder (yeah, I do research and stuff for my fanfics! I need the authenticity!)

(3)"Bungee cords and Silver Duck Tape" – there's another yaoi fanfic on that mentioned something about Sena having to run an errand for Hiruma that involved getting that stuff… I think it's called "Ne, Shin-san"…? I'm not completely sure, so DON'T quote me!

(4)"A few yards short of a touchdown" – anyone that has read my STILL INCOMPLETE story "Kamen 22" should recognize this line.

And for people that like Takami, I'm not trying make him seem so evil! D: I just didn't realize that I did after I had typed this up… he was just suppose to be the person that's like "I can't better myself anymore, so I'll do whatever it takes to win"…

Btw, SEND REVIEWS! Preferably good ones… No reviews = me not wanting to continue the story.

So, if you like it and you know it, send reviews! REVIEWS! If you like it and you know it, send reviews! REVIEWS! If you like it and you know, make sure your words will truly show it! If you like it and you know it, send reviews! REVIEWS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

But seriously… review please :3


	2. Chapter 2

Of Cookies and Brownies

By: Eriob34 (aka, Kira Quintessence)

Chapter 2

"_Stay away from the fucking match tomorrow!"_ were the words of Hiruma, the Deimon Devil Bats' captain. He said this to Sena after the brunet explained what happened with his encounter with Shin that night. Hiruma, curious about what the Ojou Linebacker could be warning against or what incentive he would have for warning Sena in the first place, hammered the poor mock secretary with deeper interrogation only to find him depleted of further information. To the demonic blond, it smelt as if those White Knights aren't as chivalrous as they proclaim, but more importantly, Hiruma was amazed as to how he is just now hearing of this. The little imps are starting to become contenders in the game of trickery.

Of course, no one can beat the Devil.

So, with a firm warning and equally firm assurance, Sena was told to stay away from the game.

But Sena is having a very cumbersome time keeping his mind off things. Like, is he really in that much danger? And what about that kiss…? And how is Hiruma going to handle things if they get messy? Well… that question didn't bother him as much. Hiruma always manages to make things work out in the end… usually by _illegal_ methods. Only that part truly worries Sena.

There's also the problem of not being able to play football. Sure, the mock secretary was completely not thrilled about even considering playing football in the beginning, especially for such a demented human being? as Hiruma. But he actually developed a liking for the sport. The rush. The adrenaline. The fever of victory. The choking pain brought by defeat. All are very addictive to the brunet, even the latest, as it greater fuels his need to achieve the former three. And it makes him feel… _worthy_ and not like just some wimpy kid that hides behind Mamori-neesans.

But it was Hiruma's word, and his word is always final. Sena wouldn't dare defy Hiruma. At the same time, staying cooped in his room all day isn't exactly what anyone would do on an awesome Saturday afternoon. Maybe he could go take care of some of his secretarial duties in the clubroom to kill time…

* * *

"Hiruma-san, is Eyeshield ready yet?" Mamori calls into the section of the Ojou football locker room that the team had made available for their use. Mamori didn't waltz in like she normally would back at their clubroom. The place is unfamiliar to her and she is sure it is to them as well. She doesn't want to walk in on anyone… naked.

"We're busy, fucking manager! We'll be ready when we're ready!" Hiruma shouts back, trying to ignore that motherly, arrogant female. However, she does not desist.

"Hiruma! They are kind enough to let us use their facilities! It's RUDE to make them wait!"

"They fucking wanted to host the match here, so they can fucking wait and let the guests take their time!" he barks conclusively. Suzuna, who is standing next to the captain like a perfect little angel, is sent out of the room to quell the manager's anger and keep her from creating further interruptions.

Hiruma turns back to the people before him: Kurita, Monta, the fucking brothers, Taki, Yukimitsu, Komusubi, Ishimaru, and four other individuals that rest don't seem to recognize.

"Okay, as you brats know, the fucking shrimp isn't here." Everyone nods, confirming this fact. Monta is looking rather skeptical, none of them fully knowing the details as to why their ace is missing, as the demonic blond rolls out what looks like a giant map of the Ojou campus.

"These fucking knights are up to something. We need to find out what. You, fucking halfling(1)!" Hiruma authoritatively gestures to one of the four unfamiliars. "You will be Eyeshield for today!"

"Eeeeehhhhh! Why me! You told me that I was gonna get to meet the real Eyeshield today, Hiruma-nii!" a smaller blond squeaks in a young, whiny-sounding cry. He has this very vulnerable aura about him, with his golden neck-length locks that lightly curl and wisp around his face and his slightly pointed ears. He's about the exact height and weight of Sena, and has a similar body build, but he's definitely not as fast as the brunet. He was the only kid with a resemblance to the fucking shrimp that Hiruma could find on such short notice.

Regular players stare at each other in confusion with the same thought floating through their minds: _"Did that kid just call Hiruma 'Hiruma-nii'?"_

Hiruma sees this look of befuddlement striking in each of his players faces and clears up the confusion. "He's Shigure-sensei's(2) son… my _cousin_."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" a longer shriek of astonishment erupts, the loudest coming from Monta.

"Y-You're related to that sadist Euro-guy(3)! I-I SEE THE RESEMBLANCE, MAX!" Monta cries, horrible memories of torment and distress flashing though his mind. Togano and Kuroki comment and agree that it's Monta's "monkey wisdom" that gives him the ability to see the resemblance between the embodiment of evil that Hiruma is and purity that is their captain's cousin.

"Hiruma has family!" A vein bulges from the corner of the captain's brow as another voice outbursts.

"I never knew!" and another

"Waku, waku!" and another, until finally…

"Will you all shut the fuck up!" and a barrage of bullets from guns that seemingly appears out of thin air pierces holes into the innocent ceiling above. When the bullet exhaust and everyone is firmly scared into silence, Hiruma snaps at the other three unfamiliars. They are all students of the Ojou private academy… and slaves that Hiruma has at his disposal. Two boys and a girl(4).

"You!" he points a gangly, demon finger to a girl with two long pigtails whose complexion has gone a little pale. "You will be stationed here!" and he vehemently jabs the same pointing finger onto a red devil bat sticker on the map. "You will be responsible for covering sectors here, here, and here!" He dances his finger across the map as he leers at her, as if daring her to object. She nods vigorously with enough strength to snap her neck. Luckily (or unfortunately), it doesn't, and Hiruma then snaps to the two boys.

"You, and other fucking you! You two will be stationed here and here, covering sectors in these six places!" Hiruma stabs the map with his boney finger on two more devil bat stickers, then trails it to cover the remaining grounds. "These fucking knights are up to something. Get me any dirt on any schemes they may be planning… or else."

The two boys look over to the girl, all of them starting in a panicky sweat."Yes sir, Hiruma-sama!" the three unfamiliars answer in unison before dashing out of the door and hopping on the job.

The smallest blond in the room that Hiruma had previously referred to as "fucking halfling" looks around amongst the players, completely lost. Suddenly, the little blond feels himself being pushed and shoved along by none other than Hiruma. "Come this way, fucking halfling! We have to get you suited up!"

"Waaa! No, no! I can't! I can't play a football match! I'll get killed!"

Although the others feel sorry for the smallish boy that is being dragged to his own death by his older cousin, no one feels convinced enough to throw away their own life for a tiny human they just met.

Okay, so Shin may have warned Sena not to go to the game, right? But more than likely, that was because Shin is one of the few people that know that he is Eyeshield, right? So, by not attending the practice scrimmage, Eyeshield wouldn't be going.

"So, wouldn't it be safe if I attended the game as Kobayakawa Sena, secretary of the Deimon Devil Bats?" the mock secretary thinks aloud for a moment as he sidles along a stone wall in a ninja-like way.

Sena just couldn't help it. Staying away from the game like this… it's maddening! Yeah, sure. Defying Hiruma is a lot worse… but he just can't stay away. Being in the clubroom, surrounded by all of that football paraphernalia when there's a game going on that he should be participating in was like bringing an alcoholic that's trying to go sober into a bar. Seriously, what harm could simply watching do?

Well, now the brunet is trying to creep his way through the Ojou campus without being seen by a soul. Witness to his (rather overt) coverting could put him in danger by either Hiruma or the big, burly muscle heads of Ojou's football team…

'_Hiiiieeee!… Why did I even come this far?' _Sena shrieks at the realization. He's dead meat either way. If he's lucky, maybe Hiruma will do the courtesy of killing him before the Ojou players can get to him.

When he reaches the end of the stone wall, he peers around it, spotting no one. He sees the vacant football field, very tall sets of bleachers on both sides of it.

'_That's strange… isn't the match suppose to be here? They should have started by now…' _Sena pouts, a little disappointed that he may have scrambled all the way here for nothing. But the only way for him to be completely sure is to check for himself. _'On the count of three, I'll run behind the bleachers…. One… two….'_

"YA-HA!" a heckling cackle rips through the air from what can only be the demonic mouth of his captain, Hiruma Youichi. Sena tenses and peers around the stone wall to watch. From his point of view, his teammates are flooding the field from a room that seems to be inside of the stone wall. He spots Monta jogging out, looking pumped… with Eyeshield 21? _'Who's in my uniform? Is this what Hiruma meant when he said he'd handle it…? Shin's gonna know that's not me…'_

"Sorry, sorry we took so long to get ready! Eyeshield-san isn't feeling well, so please go easy on us today!" Hiruma bubbles and giddily waves at the other team in a manner that obviously gushes _"We're on to you fucking brats."_

Takami, the Ojou quarterback, looks over to Shin and Sakuraba. Shin just glares on with that scowl he's reserved for Takami ever since that proposal he made. Sakuraba just attempts to feign ignorance as if Takami never looked his way or if he hadn't noticed.

"I hope Eyeshield-san will be alright!" bellows Otawara to the boy in the ace's uniform, oblivious to all the scandal that is really taking place.

The fucking halfling tenses, taking in the size of the jolly giant Otawara, then squeezes out his best imitation of an under-the-weather Eyeshield-san. "Thank you for your concern. I will do my best." The voice is unbelievably identical to that silly voice that Sena always puts on, which causes the other Devil Bats to check and make sure that it's not really their Sena inside that uniform.

Monta strolls up to the fucking halfling, tossing an arm around his neck like he does when he's with Sena. "So, what is your name anyway?" he questions but without the usual loudness that come with his monkey-like antics. Of course the other team isn't suppose to know that the real Eyeshield is nowhere in sight.

The fucking halfling simpers a fangy smile at the number eighty player, then looks around to see players fifty-one, fifty-two, and fifty-three come his way, also curious about his actual name.

The small blond clears if throat and speaks out in a small whisper that only the five of them can hear. "My name is Kazune(5). Hiruma Kazune," he squeaks in his normal tone of pitch, drastically different than the Eyeshield voice.

"Mukii? That Euro-guy's last name is Hiruma?" Monta shrieks. "No wonder he never told us!"

Togano and Kuroki deadpan as they watch as there is no _"monkey wisdom"_ to be found here.

Jumonji turns to the smaller, angelic demon-looking child as he stares back up at him with glassy eyes. Kazune takes another peek over at the Ojou players then back at Jumonji and the surrounding lot of Deimon. "A-Am I going to die…?"

The taller, blond lineman smirks down at the smaller blond, patting his back with one of his broad, roughened hands. "You'll be fine. We can hold 'em back. Just run, okay?"

Kazune nods slowly, bemused as his eyes met with Jumonji's again. He just hopes that the green tint of the infamous Eyeshield visor is enough to hide his possible blush.

"Hey, what the fuck are you all standing around for! Get on the field!" another round of bullets let loose, puncturing the ground below the grass of the players feet. Monta and the rest all dance and dodge their way from the bullets onto their positions on the field, Kuroki commenting on how "Kazu-chan" and "Kazu-chan" would look _cute _together. Mockingly, of course.

* * *

Sena, who is still viewing from behind the stone wall aches to get closer. Standing from there and not being able to hear a thing is really trifling, so from the hoodie that he wore to look more inconspicuous, the brunet pulls out and pair of sunglasses and dawns them on his face. He pulls the hood of his hoodie over his head and sneaks over to the edge of the bleachers, hoping to snag a seat while everyone is distracted with the start of the scrimmage.

"Hey! Are you a sport's scout?"

Sena freezes as a bluenette on rollerblades wheels into his face. Sena isn't sure how she manages smooth rollerblading even on the surface of grass and bleachers. More importantly, Sena hopes Suzuna doesn't discover who's really underneath the sunglasses and hoodie.

"**U-um, no. Just a fan**," Sena stutters as confidently and calmly as he can muster in the spur of the moment. He can't use his Eyeshield voice, because he will immediately be recognized nor can he use is Sena voice. So, he did what he though would get Suzuna to stop talking to him…

… He spoke in English.

"Oh, umm… yuu ah… speeku engurishu, desu ka?"

Sena sighs, relieved that the bluenette isn't catching on. His Japanese accent is still thickly coating his speech, and his English is overly stressed, but he can execute English well enough to make him seem like he is a foreigner. _'Okay, okay… from what believable country should I be from…?'_

"Uh, uh… wh-where arr yuu fromu?"

"**Germany.**" The brunet quickly answers without thinking. _'Oh crap!' _"**M-My English isn't very gud. I don't know Japanese**." Sena is trying to avoid Suzuna's interrogative glances as best as he possibly can. He looks around the field more. The scrimmage is progressing, but his teammates don't seem to be putting up much of an effort. Hiruma probably told them to do that. Further down the bleachers, from where he can see, Mamori-nee is sitting… with Cerberus?

As if almost on cue, the man-bear-beast dog cuts him a sharp leer. Cerberus stands to his feet, and so does Sena, ignoring Suzuna whom is still trying to figure out the basic English phrases she learned in school.

* * *

Back on the field…

Hiruma has just launched the pigskin into the air. Monta runs into position, ready to receive the catch, Sakuraba tailing him to steal the ball away from Deimon. But the ball goes further than Monta's and Sakuraba's heights combined, soaring back towards the incognito Ishimaru. The forgettable player passes the ball of to Kazune, the Eyeshield for the day, and the tiny blond freaks.

"Don't choose now to zone out! Fucking run!"

Kazune jolts. He turns to see Hiruma yelling at him from the other end of the field… and a very beastly-looking Shin Seijuro charging from his flank with his spear-tackling hand prepared for an attack. But before Kazune can even consider scurrying away in the opposite direction, his short, ninth grade life flashes before his eyes. And Shin tackles him.

The pair crash into the ground, Kazune face-first, somehow managing to keep a grip on the ball. They slide a considerable distance, pulling up dirt and grass until inertia brings them to a stop. Shin lies with his arm on the small blond for a moment before removing himself and standing to his feet. He offers a hand to the boy, which he gratefully accepts after his little struggle to stand once more.

"You are not Eyeshield," the Ojou linebacker whispers for only their hearing. Kazune nods sullenly then looks to Shin hopefully. Without words transpiring, the two come to an understanding to keep the secret from the rest. Still a little upset from not being able to do well, Kazune returns to the Deimon quarterback for the next play instructions.

"What the fuck was that, fucking halfling!" Hiruma sneers, shooting a bullet at his smaller cousin that he is barely able to dodge. "Pay attention to the fucking game!"

"Hiruma really should go easy on the kid," Jumonji offhandedly states loud enough for the demonic captain to hear. Hiruma cuts the leader of the fucking brothers a testing glance. "You did say it yourself, that_Eyeshield-san_ isn't feeling well today, right?"

"The feeling of love wells courage in the heart(6)," Togano sarcastically recites from a manga that he can't quite remember the name of. Kuroki just slaps his forehead, believing this won't end well for the Ha-Ha Brothers… _'Even though we aren't brothers…'_

Just when all though Jumonji was about to die on the Ojou turf…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Heads turn to the source of the scream. A blur of a man is running around the field, yelping and crying in Japanese with a very hungry-looking Cerberus stalking him. Suzuna is following closely as well, yelling to the poor man, "I thought you couldn't speak Japanese!"

Just when Sena turns a corner to escape the deranged animal, the yellowy-brown dog leaps on him, attacking his leg and dragging him out from hiding. He pulls the boy out into the middle of the field in front of all of Ojou and Deimon. Sloppily, he drops the saliva-coated leg from his mouth and sits next to the body like an obedient dog.

Hiruma backs away from Jumonji and towers over the brunet, cocking a gun in preparation. The two other Ha-Ha Brothers are relieved that their friend was spared by the distraction; although, things aren't looking so good for the mock secretary…

"Eh heh heh…. Hi everyone…"

* * *

End of chapter!

Hm… I think this turned out pretty well. I hope you all think so too ^^

Okay, NUMBERS!

(1)"Fucking Halfling". A halfling is like… miniature human things. Like hobbits or imps or whatevers. Kazune kinda looks like Hiruma. He's got blond hair like him, pointed ears, but not as pointed. He's got the same sharp teeth and stuff. The eyes are probably the biggest difference… Hiruma's are sharp, narrow, and cold. Kazune's are all big and cute and innocent. But yeah, he's like… a tiny, cute chibi version of Hiruma, minus all of the violence, so that's why Hiruma calls him a halfling. I imagine his voice to be like a boy version of Chiyo from Azumanga Daioh.

(2)"Shigure-sensei". He's the teacher of Sena, Monta and the rest of the Devil Bat first years in my other Eyeshield fanfic Kamen 22. He is related to Hiruma in that fanfic too, I just never got to the part where that is explained ^^;

(3)"Euro-guy". This is what Monta calls Shigure-sensei. Read the 7th chapter of Kamen 22 to find out why. That chapter, I think, can stand alone well enough.

(4)" Two boys and a girl". Idk if Hiruma actually has female slaves, although I would assume he would. He's not the type to show mercy just because of gender. I was thinking that the three of them probably did something like… create a sex tape that no one was suppose to see, and Hiruma managed to get his hands on it. If he exposes this, they could very well get expelled from school and not get accepted into any colleges. So yeah… they have to listen to him…

(5)"Kazune". The possible origin of Kazune's name might be from the manga Kamichama Karin. Plus, I was thinking of doing some type of parting between this character and Jumonji -loves Jumonji- and I thought it would be cute as "Kazu-chan" and "Kazu-chan". Jumonji's name is Kazuki, after all.

(6)"The feeling of love wells courage in the heart". I just made that up. I have no idea if that is really anywhere in any anime or manga. I was just thinking I wanted something that sounded as corny and similar to "Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality" – from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of a New World. God, Richter is corny. But yeah… this line sounds like it'd be in a magical girl anime or something shoujo, like Sailor Moon! I'm sure an otaku alike Togano read some shoujo ever now and then…

And that's it, I guess.

Leave plenty of reviews, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Of Cookies and Brownies

By: Eriob34 (aka, Kira Quintessence)

Chapter 3

(A/N: okay, I do understand that I go overboard with the number notations… but for your better enjoyment of the story, I'll try to keep them to a minimum. Also, I do list what the number refers back to at the end of the chapter, so you don't have to constantly scroll up and down the page. Just wait and read them all at the end. Now… onward with the fiction!)

It is still early morning, early enough so that the sky is painted with breathtaking hues of oranges and pinks, dashes of blue appearing every now and then. The sun has just begun its ascend into the sky, and Sena is already beginning his trek to the Devil Bat clubhouse. This past Saturday… the brunet didn't enjoy recalling the event, but he understands that he screwed up big time. It's Monday now, and all he can do to redeem himself from his blunder is to offer a slew of apologies and his blood, sweat, and tears through a grueling morning workout.

_'M-Maybe it's too early…? Yeah, I should wait for others to come…'_ the mock secretary thinks to himself, reaching for the handle of the clubhouse door hesitantly. Sena knows Hiruma will be on the inside. The only problem is that no one else will. It's really early and no one will be around to hear his screams.

The brunet continues to stare at the doorknob, the faint shine of its golden surface gleaming at him torturously, taunting him. Quickly, Sena retracts from the handle, digging in his green blazer pocket and whips out his mobile. He sends a text to Monta, _"Get to football, ASAP!"_, and shoves the silver phone back into the confines of his pocket. He then reaches for the doorknob again…

"Hurry the hell up, and _get in here_, fucking shrimp!" comes from the other side that Sena has yet to see. His heart sinks like lead in water as he squeals a silent _'Hiiieeeee!'_

Cautiously, he pushes the door ajar but just enough for him to squeeze his face through. He sees their captain's desk with his laptop sitting with a few sticks of sugar-free gum next to it. Hiruma's fancy office chair was spun in the opposite direction, but Sena spots a few of his blond spikes peering over the top. "Y-Yes, Hiruma-san…?"

"Didn't I say to get the fuck in here, fucking shrimp?" the blond grits out between what sounds like clenched teeth. The faint click of a gun slips through the air, the safety being turned off. Regretfully, Sena slides through the small opening of the door, closing it behind him and pressing his back against it.

"I-I'm sorry about Saturday…. I shouldn't have gone…"

"You're fucking right about that," Hiruma jeers with a demonic resonance that fills the entire room. Sena stiffens, leaning harder against the door in hopes of ebbing through it.

"I-I know, H-H-Hiruma-san! B-But look!" the brunet offers his arm as if Hiruma actually can see it. Somewhere inside his psyche, he believes the quarterback can. "I-I'm fine! N-Nothing –"

But Sena is quickly silenced by sound of a bullet drilling into a spot on the door relatively close to his head. With wide, horror-stricken eyes, he cranes his neck slowly towards the new bullet hole, swallowing harshly at the prospect of that possibly being what could have ended his life just now. He looks back to his captain's office chair, noticing that it didn't move an inch at all.

"W-Wait a minute!" the mock secretary shrieks and holds his hands in the air like a convict caught red-handed. "Hiruma-san! Wh-Where are y-you!"

"KE KE KE KE KE KE KE KE!" the same demonic voice echoes throughout the clubhouse. "So you figured out that I'm not at my fucking desk, haven't you, fucking shrimp?" Almost as to confirm this claim, another bullet darts out from nowhere, penetrating the door on the opposite side of Sena's head. Sena's eyes wonder around helplessly, lost as to where to look. The mock secretary's vision locks on the swivel, leather office chair as it magically rotates around to present a broomstick with straw bristles. Taped to the front of it is a piece of paper that reads _"You're going to die here"_ with a chibi Hiruma sticking out his tongue mockingly.

"I-I'm sorry, Hiruma-san! B-But I really am fine!" the brunet squeaks, praying for the door to become permeable.

Hiruma knows that the fucking shrimp is fine based on appearances. Obviously, no harm came to his running back while at the scrimmage, but that didn't put his mind at ease. He knows those Ojou's know something. He could tell by the downshift in the intensity of game play after Cerberus revealed the fucking shrimp to the Knights.

Although he is still freaking out, Sena closes his eyes and concentrates his focus. He calms the hammering of his heart and listens closely for other sounds. The distant birds, the zoom of cars, the hum of bugs… all are sounds from outside, magnified by his concentration. He listens more carefully… the patter of running feet… the click of a gun…

The brunet's eyes snap open, darting towards the overhead air vent. He could see a tiny gleam of metal surrounded by an ominous silhouette. Just when he's about to duck to avoid the next fire, the door behind him slams open, crushing him into the wall.

"SENA! I got here as quickly as I could, MA – " Monta's sentence is abbreviated as he takes a blow to the head, collapsing to the ground. The mock secretary panics and shoves the door out of his way and rushes to the aid of his friend.

"Monta-kun? Monta!"

The young monkey boy lies motionlessly, his large brown eyes frozen in shock. His forehead bares a hole that a flowing red substances trickles from with abandon. Sena hears the twisted laughter of what he now deems his psychopathic captain. He turns to see him cackling his brains out at the sight of a fallen comrade, not even trying to figure how the devil made it out of the air vent so quickly. Tears that were threatening to spill gushed freely from the boy's eyes.

"H-Hiruma-san! Y-You've gone t-too far!"

Still guffawing his brains out, Hiruma cocks his head in the direction of the mess of a human on the ground. "Take a look at the fucking monkey before you start seeking vengeance."

And just as Hiruma said this, Monta started sputtering helplessly. "A-Am I dead!" Frantically, the wide receiver touches the ache on his forehead, smearing around more of the crimson liquid.

Sena, who is still flabbergasted by whatever just happened, stares back and forth from Hiruma to the wound on poor, unsuspecting Monta's head. Noting the fucking shrimp's confusion, Hiruma simply states, "Paintball gun." The two of them sigh in relief; Monta wipes off the blood-red paint as Sena is clinging to him as if he's anchoring Monta's soul to this world.

In the distance, across the football field, Hiruma can see Kurita heading towards them with the smallish Komusubi jogging along side. Hiruma then snaps back to the hysteric pair on the ground. "What the fuck are you two doing! Get suited up for practice, now!"

* * *

Takami saunters into Shin and Sakuraba's classroom with a sly air about him. The two, who were partaking in a light conversation during their lunch break (with Sakuraba doing nearly all of the talking), silence upon his entrance. Shin's eyes narrow on the quarterback, watching his every move as he slinks towards them while Sakuraba strays his gaze elsewhere, as if he couldn't see Takami then Takami couldn't see him.

Unwaveringly, even though the reception is rather unwelcoming, Takami approaches his teammates with confident strides. He leans against the blond's desk, but Sakuraba stays facing Shin's direction. The quarterback exchanges glances with Shin before he speaks, smiling rather satirically.

"So, about that spoke agreement we made last week…" Takami's words drift off his lips that are still pressed into that generic grin. The three know exactly what the unspoken remnants of the fragment will be, "… You didn't defeat Eyeshield," but Takami speaks them anyway.

The cobalt-haired teen glares at the quarterback with a blaze that could burn him to ashes if it were physically possible. Sakuraba's grip on the back of his desk tightens as the tension ferments.

"He _did_ defeat Eyeshield. This just disproves your theory of Kobayakawa-san being Eyeshield, since they were in the same place at the same time," the blond pipes in, still refusing to face Takami. Sakuraba and Shin can be said to be close friends since Shin only ever confides in Sakuraba. Because of this, the wide receiver is fully aware of his teammate's feelings towards Kobayakawa-san. He only agreed because Takami made it sound so just at the time…

"Don't be stupid," Takami quips. "We three know his true identity. We confirmed that when I first made the proposal to Shin." The linebacker makes a dejected grunt at the sound of his name, but the quarterback cuts him a slight acknowledging glance and continues regardless. "Either we go with the original plan of Shin committing the 'Sexual Warfare'–"

"Rape," Sakuraba corrects.

"Either we go with the original plan of Shin committing the 'Sexual Warfare'…" Takami restates irritably, "Or _I _will _take care_ of Kobayakawa-kun myself."

At this, Shin features pales into a shocking, frightful state. Sakuraba whips around at an unbelievably alarming rate, mirroring a similar expression to Shin's. Takami stares coolly back at the two, as if the suggestion was something any reasonably-thinking human being would utter. The linebacker's jaw drops minutely but enough for Takami to realize that he is at a loss for words. The quarterback smirks triumphantly.

Sakuraba, when words finally seek out his lips, stands to a towering height equivalent to Takami's and shouts, "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

The three of them can feel the eyes of the other occupants of the room on them, but neither of them stirs from their positions. Whispers raise and the room fills with talk of the three's strange behavior. Just as Takami is about to say something more, the class representative, a brunet with twin pigtails that stretch down the length of her back, steps between the Everest Pair.

"I'm sorry, but to preserve the peaceful atmosphere of our classroom I am going to have to ask you to leave, Takami-san," the class rep informs.

Without resistance, the quarterback allows himself to be ushered out of the room, but not before he advises to Shin, "Think about what I've said." The class rep locks her arm firmly with his and shows him to the door. She's heard all that she needs to know.

Sakuraba, after Takami's presence has been dismissed from the room, sighs deeply and audibly, combing a hand through his short, spiking blond locks and sinks into his seat again. "That guy can't be serious…"

Shin, still mind-jolted by the quarterback revolting sentiments, cannot bring his eyes to meet the one of his friend and fellow teammate. In his mind he felt lost, as if amid a vast abyss of obstructive, endless blizzard. Everywhere he thinks to look only leads to what cannot rectify the problem. The only thing that is clear to him is that Sena… _his Sena_… is in danger. He mentally curses his feeling, but retracts his statement, realizing this has little to do with his affection for the Deimon ace, but rather Takami's desperation for victory.

Resurfacing to his mind like the responses of a magic eight ball, Shin is brought back to that of most importance. More important that school or football or possibly anything.

_Sena is in danger._

_Takami is going to harm Sena._

_Sena in endangered by Takami over something so trivial as high school football. _(he doesn't truly believe this, but anything is trivial when compared to Sena)

_That bastard Takami…_

And this is how Shin's thought process robotically computes for the entirety of the school day, so to the point that he nearly answers a calculus equation aloud with "Sena is in danger." As the final bell of the day chimes for the students release from their day prison, Shin is already on his quick feet, sparing no hallway pedestrian leeway as he darts off the Ojou Private Senior High School campus. He hadn't put much of a though to it, but he already knew where his feet were taking him, his body acting on its own accord.

* * *

School has also dismissed at Deimon High. All of the regular players of the Deimon Devil Bats make their way to assemble in the clubroom and prepare for another grueling practice, courtesy of their Spartan captain, of course. With a sigh and a tired stretch, his muscles aching from this morning's punishment, Sena too makes his way to the clubroom. He takes no time to fascinate himself with the passing scenes of the school. Hiruma would be such to have his ass if he didn't haul ass now. And haul ass he did. Now standing before the door of the clubhouse, Sena wonders just how many people arrived ahead of him just as the door swings open to reveal Hiruma…

_'… And a kid?'_ Sena tilts his head, not sure as to why Hiruma would have his hand on the shoulder of some random kid. _'Maybe it's one of his slaves…?'_

The blond-haired captain blinks as if he weren't expecting Sena to appear before him, but Sena didn't notice. He was too busy thinking Hiruma had been standing on the opposite side of that just waiting for him to show up.

"What the fuck are you doing here, fucking shrimp?" Hiruma hisses after a dumbfound silence settles amongst the three of them. It isn't until now that Sena believed Hiruma really wasn't expecting him.

"I'm here for practice like I am everyday, Hiruma-san," Sena says. "U-Unless there's no practice today…?"

"Of course there's fucking practice today. What moron wouldn't have practice when there's a game in less than a week?" It came rhetorically enough for Sena to know not to answer. The mock secretary can see that Hiruma is peeved, if not by the tone of his voice then by his tightening grip on the shoulder of worrisome-looking boy.

The boy, Sena notices when he really looks at him, resembles Hiruma a bit and someone else that he can't quite peg at the moment. His deep blue eyes and neck-length golden hair coupled with his serrated-looking fangs remind him of what was described as a fairy in a book he read once (1), the offspring of an angel and a demon. That means he could very well be the mischievous type…

"A-Are you Eyeshield-san?"

Sena refocuses on the face of the boy rather than his details. He then looks to Hiruma, wondering is this is an inquiry that is allowed to be answered.

"Yes, that fucking shrimp over there is one and only," Hiruma answers since Sena is too busy operating his mouth like a fish on land. "Though, I have no fucking idea why he's here."

"I'm here for practice!" the brunet protests

"No the fuck you're not!" Hiruma jeers. He pats the smaller blond before him heartily on the back, causing him to lurch forward a bit. "This fucking halfling right here is taking your place!"

"Wh-What!" Sena could only think to shout. _'A-Am I getting kicked off the team!'_

"No wonder Eyeshield-san's uniform fits me so well…" the fucking halfing mutters thoughtfully to no one in particular. Sena thought he could sense a bit of disappointment from him. The halfing, though he had worn Eyeshield's uniform before, still expected him to be some sort formidable athlete with insane muscles and a superhero stature.

"Calm down, fucking shrimp. It's not a permanent thing," the captain scoffs in an oddly reassuring way. "Since my slaves haven't reported anything back yet…. Fucking idiots."

Nonetheless, relief overwhelms Sena knowing that he still gets to be a Deimon Devil Bat. "But I thought you said we'd be morons if we didn't have practice before a game…? I need practice too, you know."

"Hence your double time during morning practice!" Hiruma snaps, startling both the halfing and the mock secretary. "Don't talk as if I don't know what I'm doing, fucking shrimp! Go the fuck home, NOW!" sneers, coated with dripping acid. Both of the small boy squeal, but only Sena leaves as instructed, running until he's sure he's out of gun range from the blond (though you can never be sure with Hiruma). He slows when he comes across the school gate, spotting the familiar face of…

"Shin-san! Wh-What are you doing here?"

* * *

Although Sena protested for a while Shin still insisted on walking the brunet home for reason of which Sena is unaware. The walk was a silent one, the only soundtrack provided by the surrounding scenes of nature and humanity. Sena half expected or half hoped for some sort of action on Shin's part, maybe a kiss like last time…? But he remembered the lack of privacy that comes with the outdoors and reconsidered. Making out on a street corner in broad daylight isn't something Sena had a desire to do.

On the other hand, Shin was still a little tense. He had this weird notion that some ominous force would come hurling out of shrubs or trees and kidnap his little Sena. Unconsiously, he stood closer to the brunet, picking up his hand in his to be sure Sena wouldn't be so easily snatched up with every large cluster of foliage they bypassed. Sena just glanced curiously at the frequent grip and release of his hand but commented nothing about it.

"Thank you for walking me home, Shin-san," Sena bows gratefully to which Shin gestures with a slight nod of his head. Sena reaches for his bag, pulling out a set of shimmering keys. "Would you like to come in for a moment?"

The mock secretary blushes furiously but holds his glaze on the linebacker as steadily as he can. "I wouldn't want to impose on your family…"

"It's fine!" Sena squeaks. "My mom says I don't bring home enough friends, plus my parents aren't here…. Dad's on a business trip and Mom tagged along for the adventure…"

Truthfully in Shin's mind, Sena's mouth had gone mute the moment it registered that Sena is home alone and for what may be an extended period of time. "When will they be returning?" he asks, his tone wavering between concern and sternness.

"Dad phoned me yesterday. He said sometime Saturday afternoon. I'm guessing during the match."

Alarms start going off in Shin's head. That's plenty enough hours for Takami to set whatever plan he has in motion… time that the cobalt-haired teen isn't going to allot him. "I am spending the night."

Sena blushes more profusely at his words, fidgeting with the keys in his hand he has yet to unlock the door with. "It's fine… y-you don't have to do all of th-that…" Sena stutters, but Shin's eyes are dead set on his decision. Sena didn't mind it as much as he was letting on.

After Sena manages to open his front door, the two enter. Pit, Sena's smallish cat, greets them with a stretched meow. Sena pets him gingerly, then separates from Shin for a moment to run upstairs and place his belongings by his bedside. When he returns, Shin is still waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs with all of his belongings still in hand. The brunet apologizes, making a second run to his room to place the linebacker's possessions.

Sena descends upon the stairs again. "I'm sorry… my house is kinda empty. There isn't much to do here…"

"It's fine," is all that Shin says. Sena, unsure of the brevity of Shin's claim, beings to walk further into his house. Shin follows wordlessly.

"This is the living room." The brunet says as the two pass through a room with a sleek black leather furniture set and a matching ottoman in the middle (2). Shin noted what he could identify as a PlayStation video gaming system and games strewn in front of the television. He did not know any of the titles of the floor accept Final Fantasy, though he has zero experience in playing. Shin doesn't keep his eyes wandering for too long as Sena proceeds into another room that he defines as the kitchen.

"There isn't much to eat… well, nothing that can be eaten without cooking skill," Sena tells Shin just as he reaches for the handle of the fridge. He opens it, the fridge light cutting on. The fridge was filled entirely of food. There are plenty of vegetables and raw meats with condiments and dressings on door shelf. Peering over Shin's broad shoulder, Sena see the meats and reminds himself to move those to the freezer before they spoil.

There are also plastic containers of what look like convenient store leftovers and goopy liquids in ceramic bowls covered with plastic wrap. "What are those?" Shin questions, indicating to the oddly-colored mixtures in the bowls.

"My mom was on some baking venture…. She's been making a lot of cakes and stuff. That – " Sena points to the bowl filled with a thick, dark brown substance, "is brownie batter. This one is cookie dough. The pink stuff in the back is strawberry cake batter."

Shin shakes his head, a faint smile playing on his lips, as his stands to close the fridge. Sena steps back, allowing Shin space. Shin wonders just how long his parents have been away. The leftovers indicate to a few nights, maybe three, but no more than that. The rest of the food is still so fresh.

"I will cook for you."

Sena's eyes widen minutely. "You can cook?"

Shin doesn't answer but continues as he moves towards the stove. Sena just watches, though something in his mind is kicking him. _'Something's wrong with this scene…'_

Shin's hand reaches for a knob on the stove. He gives it a twist, but before the stove can whistle gasoline and ignite the knob promptly snaps off in his hand.

"Hiiiieee! Shin-san!" Sena had forgotten just how horrible with technology the cobalt-haired teen is. Sena holds his hands out for Shin to place the broken knob in.

"I'm sorry…. It just broke…"

"It's fine, Shin-san…" Sena affirms wearily, taking the stove knob a placing it into one of the counter drawers. "We can just pick up something from the convenient store…"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set on the day, and the scheduled practice time was closing to an end. Hiruma dismissed everyone from the field to return to the locker room so they could all "hurry the fuck home," as he so crudely put it.

Juumonji , Kuroki, and Togano were doing the same as all the rest until Kazune, Hiruma's younger cousin that is currently posing as Eyeshield in Sena's stead, appeared before them.

"What do you want?" Kuroki drones bitterly to Kazune's eye shield, watching himself reflect of its surface. "Can't you see…"

"That we're trying…"

"Hold on guys," Juumonji commands, surprising both Kuroki and Togano that their sentence is being left incomplete. "Antagonizing people of the Hiruma family won't be good for us."

The other two Ha-Ha Brothers gulp at the realization. The father of this boy could obliterate their futures after high school, not that they had much of one at the rate they were going. The cousin… could do unspeakable things that could haunt them for the rest of their lives and after.

Now that Juumonji is sure that his companions are reasonably silent, he asks Kazune, "How can I help you?"

"Well, normally Hiruma-nii helps me put away Eyeshield-san's uniform, but he seems really angry…"

Juumonji hadn't even the time to reply before Togano and Kuroki start walking away. "We're obviously not need here," Kuroki grunts. "We don't…"

"Wanna get involved with that kid. He's dangerous," Togano finishes, completing the thought without the help of Juumonji's voice. Without a look back, Togano and Kuroki disappear off the football field and into the clubhouse.

Kazune watched as the other two walked off, unsure if he had said something displeasing, then turns to Juumonji whom is gazing at him with gentleness. "Don't worry about them. Now… what were you saying?"

A blush dispatches over the little halfling's cheeks as his glassy oceanic eyes take in the strong, heavily masculine figure of Juumonji. "I-I need help… t-taking this off and putting it away…. Hiruma-nii normally helps, but he's – "

"I know. He's angry. Gotcha."

Kazune nods and follows Juumonji as he starts for the clubhouse himself, but they don't get very far before the blond lineman begins speaking again. "By the way, why do you call Hiruma 'Hiruma-nii'? You two are cousins, right?"

"Of course we are! Can't you tell?" the smaller blond huffs, speeding up to fall into step with Juumonji. "It's just… Hiruma-nii isn't close to the rest of us like that… just Auntie."

"Auntie?" Juumonji asks, slowing down a bit. He thinks this is something that isn't meant for his ears, so he doesn't want Hiruma hearing that he hears.

Kazune slows down too, the two moving at a languid, purposeless pace. "Yeah, his mom. Only she called him by his first name. He refuses to be referred to as that by anyone else."

"Where is she now?"

At this, Kazune comes to a complete stop, staring at the oranging clouds in the sky of the setting sun. The light glints off the surface of the Devil Bat football helmet adorning his head in a mystifying sort of way. Juumonji could only imagine how beautiful Kazune would have looked if the rays of light were to kiss his cheeks and golden hair. "We… don't know. She's been missing for years now…. Hiruma ran away from home after the incident…"

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Juumonji offers, not sure of what else to say, though this makes him ponder about where the captain is currently living but only for a brief moment.

Kazune shakes his head. "No, it's fine. That was years ago, though Hiruma-nii never returned home. I think that's what he plans to do with all his money… search for her."

Juumonji shows his understanding with a small nod of his head but says nothing more, wishing to drop the subject. Kazune too remains quiet, fearing that maybe he's spoken a bit too much and made Juumonji feel awkward.

* * *

Juumonji can't quite figure out how Kazune just seems so stunning in any lighting. Fluorescent lighting usually reveals any and every flaw a person my have, like under eye circle or uneven skin. For Kazune, the lights across the ceiling of the Devil Bat's clubhouse rain upon his skin, leaving an unearthly milky glow over his arms and cheeks, like that of an angel. Flawless.

Kazune removed his helmet when he first entered the clubhouse, happy to be rid of that stuffy feeling of being trapped behind the green eye shield. He places it next to where Juumonji placed his, on a nearby bench, then looks up to the lineman for instructions.

"Personally, I think it's better to start with the top half first. You know, to get the padding off and stuff," he says. "It unrestricts your movement quicker."

Kazune nods slowly, still a little bemused by Juumonji as he proceeds to lead by example and strip off his jersey and padding. Juumonji tosses the shirt and equipment to the side. "Don't worry about the jersey. Mamori usually – what are you staring at?"

Kazune gasps, his transfixion on Juumonji broken, as he spins to hide what he knows will be his face flushing. "No-Nothing!" he squeaks, then starts yanking the jersey to force its hem out of his laced-up pants.

Juumonji stops him, grabbing both of the smaller blond's tiny wrists. "You're putting the jersey through more abuse. Hiruma will be mad if he has to order a new one too soon…"

"Hiruma-nii's already mad…"

"Touché," Juumonji smirks, then leans into the arc of the petite blond's back, allowing his taut, naked muscles to press against him as he rest his head in the nook of his tiny neck. Kazune whimpers lightly as the calm puffs of Juumonji's exhales tickle his neck and ear. "Still, I'd probably get the heat of his anger just because you asked for my help today."

"O-Oh…. I'm sorry…" Kazune mumbles, unable to bring his gaze to meet the lineman's or to say much more than this. His body shudders from active nerves coiling repeatedly in his stomach, tightening to the point where he feels immobilized.

Juumonji makes a sound somewhat between a grunt and a chortle, then plants a tiny kiss on the side of Kazune's neck. "You have to loosen the strings first, then untuck the shirt…" His right hand releases Kazune's wrist, then eases down to the front of the laced-up bottoms, brushing the stings delicately with the tips of his calloused fingers. Jumonji's fingers make work of the laces, but Kazune grabs his thick wrist, moaning for him to stop.

"It's fine, it's fine…" he reassures, only loosening the pants enough to slide out the jersey without trouble. He helps Kazune out of the garb, Kazune simply raising his hands above his head without any retort. Then he removes the bulky protective padding and tosses it aside as well. "Mamori some how handles the laundry before morning practices, so there's nothing much to worry about after this…" he resumes his position behind Kazune, dusting his fingers over the minutely loosened laces of the football slacks, denoting to them.

Kazune sucks in a sharp breath, feeling himself grow eagerly underneath the separating fabric. "I-If the laundry isn't an issue, I-I think I can h-handle is from here…" he quivers, but does nothing to stop Juumoni's lazy hand dragging over the front of his trousers, only blushing brighter than he possibly could have previously.

"You're cute, you know that?" the lineman mumbles more to himself than to Kazune, planting another light kiss along the column of his tiny, pallid neck. He allows for the kiss to linger, his exhales heating the delicate flesh below. When this kiss end, he trails into another, and another, and another, kissing his way to shell of the smaller blond's ear, kissing the lobe gently.

"Juu-Juumonji…" Kazune cries out needily.

Juumonji smirks at the boy's plea, smirking against his skin as he nuzzles him once more. His hand that was once at the front of his laced-up pants are now tugging at the tiny, translucent platinum hairs below Kazune's navel. His hand creeps further south, following the short happytrail as he delves inward. Juumonji takes a soft hold of his excitement.

"Juumonji!"

"Shhhh…" the taller blond warns. "We have to keep our voices down…"

Kazune whimpers painfully, gnawing at his bottom lip to retain his lustful moans. Satisfied with the cooperation, Juumonji continues to work on him, pumping the sensitive organ with slow, deliberate strokes of his broad hand.

"Do you like me, Kazu-chan?" Juumonji suddenly asks. Kazune emits a soft whine, reminding Juumonji of a mewling kitten. Accompanied with the whine is a very slight nod of the smaller blond's head. Favoring the response, Juumonji pumps his hand harder, faster and beings to grind against Kazune's rear, determined to bring him to completion.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing to the fucking halfing?"

The two stop cold. Juumonji, very aware of the owner of the voice and the position of his hand, lifts his eyes to stare into those of the frigid, demanding, beady ones of the Deimon Devil Bats' Captain. Hiruma Youichi.

Kazune, too frighten by the sudden appearance of his cousin, freezes stock-still. "Hiruma-nii, th-th-this isn't - !"

"_'What it looks like'_?" Hiruma finishes mockingly, an apparent sour venom saturating bleak monotone. "I'm sure that's my hand in your pants, isn't it?"

Kazune's blush glows brighter but with more of a shamed glow. He tries to shrink away from the muted fury of his older cousin, finding his back colliding with the taut chest muscles of Juumonji. He turns to look the lineman in the eyes, discovering a saddening confusion that he's obviously trying to mask with a blazing glare as hot as inflamed coals.

"Do want ever the fuck you want," Hiruma finally scoffs, walking away casually, as if he hadn't just witnessed something displeasing. "Just hurry the fuck up and get out."

There's a distant bang of metal on metal when Hiruma exits the room, slamming the door emphatically. Kazune's face, now devoid of his blush or any color for that matter, pales at the horror of his cousin discovery. He trembles violently, losing his balance as he almost stumbles to the ground, but Juumonji manages to catch him, his arm locking around his slim waist.

"God, that guy's a control-freak," Juumonji spits, picking Kazune back up so that he can steady himself. The smaller blond still wants to recede within himself, similar to that of an imploding star collapsing on itself. Juumonji gazes back down into Kazune's smoggy, fright-stricken orbs, worry written clearly in his features. Kazune couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong, Kazu-chan?" the lineman inquires carefully, like treading on a thin mirror that will surely shatter under his massive weight. "And… just what did he mean that it's _not_ his hand…?"

* * *

End of the Chapter

Oh gawd… FINALLY THIS IS DONE!

You see that? This is 13 fucking pages on MS word with Calibri, font size 11. 13! THIRTEEN!

Damn, I told you all this would be long. But you deserve it after that horrible wait…

And no Sena/Shin just yet… the chapter would have ended up being another 10 pages or something horrid like that if I added that part in here…

… for some reason, I finished this to Lady Gaga's Paparazzi on repeat. Weird…

Okay, NUMBER NOTATION TIME! There weren't so many this time.

(1)"His deep blue eyes and neck-length golden hair coupled with his serrated-looking fangs remind him of what was described as a fairy in a book he read once, the offspring of an angel and a demon." This description of Kazune is based on the MORTAL INSTRUMENTS TRILOGY. Everyone should read those books, by the way. But yes. The book describes fairies this way, the children of angels and demons. There's suppose to be like… fallen angels, but they call themselves fairies to "save their dignity" or something like that. Also, book describes fairies as deceitful and mischievous, so that's why Sena believes he needs to be weary of Kazune.

(2)"… a room with a sleek black leather furniture set and a matching ottoman in the middle." This is actually the description of MY living room XD

And I guess that's it!

Leave reviews. I also would like to know if the mini yaoi scene with the two Kazu-chans is good enough. It's had to write sexual stuff and get it to exude the type of stifling passion I want it to… I guess this is a good start… it is suppose to be light and not super overly sexual… but still sexual. GAH! I'm explaining myself too much! Just read and enjoy!

Oh, and one more thing. Sena and Shin will (attempt to) bake cakes for all of those that can spot the pathetic fallacy!


	4. Chapter 4

Of Cookies and Brownies

By: Eriob34 (aka, Kira Quintessence)

Chapter 4

And just as Sena suggested, he and Shin reequipped their sneakers and ventured off into the blanket of night, their destination being the convenience store. But only after many hours were spent trying to reattach the broken stove knob. He figured it was better to do it while it was fresh in his mind than to wait for his parents to return and shit bricks, thus giving the day time to usher in the night. The darkness did nothing to ease Shin's worry of evil henchmen, kidnappers, or random degenerates leaping from the obscurity of the night to steal his Sena away from him. Instead, Shin held tightly to the brunet's smaller hand for the duration of the trek, which Sena said nothing about. He rather enjoyed it. Shin's hand sent a pleasing buzz of warmth through Sena's fingertips, banishing the feel of the night chill nipping at his skin. This is so much different compared to a few night back, when Shin-san was nearly dragging him down the sidewalk…

… When Shin-san had kissed him.

Sena blushes softly at the thought as he and the linebacker now reach the entrance to the _Seico Mart(1)_, their hands still linked. It is only then that Shin releases his hand, causing Sena to look up from his daze questioningly. He opens the glass door for the both of them, allowing Sena to enter first like a proper gentleman should.

Little did the brunet know, Shin is sharing similar thoughts. Just like the last time, Shin is accompanying Sena to the convenience store. But that's not what Shin is concerned with. He wants to kiss his little brunet again, to give a proper confession unlike the warning he supplied nights before.

Sena shuffles into the store, taking a quick left to avoid the snide leer of the cashier, a scruffy guy that looks to be a college student with not much of a life. The cashier ignores the two, going back to reading a magazine he was involved with before the two wandered in. Shin follows wordlessly.

Sena stops for a moment, looking at the household items because something in particular caught his attention. Shin halts behind him, placing a gentle palm on the brunet's small shoulder.

"Is something wrong? Are you in need of something else?" Shin asks, his hard eyes scanning the stocked shelf, but something much different from what Sena is looking at catches his eye.

"N-No, it's not that…" Sena mumbles, blushing a little more. "It's just… you're staying the night, a-and you didn't bring a toothbrush, did you…?"

"No, I didn't," Shin also mumbles in a far-off sounding way as he is still gazing at an item on the shelf. "Thank you for your concern, though."

Curiously, Sena glances along the shelf to see what has Shin so transfixed as to make him seem as if he's not paying attention to his surroundings. The taller of the two snaps out of his trance as his Sena's big brown eyes scan the shelf innocently. He clears his throat akin to somewhat awkwardly as he turns his gaze away from both Sena and the shelf. Gasping and blushing furiously, the brunet spots a duel pleasure box that is said to contain both condoms and sensation-enhancing lubricant.

Still adorning reddened cheeks, Sena turns to Shin and thinks '_Why would any store place these two items next to each other!'_ but meekly inquires, "I-Is that something you want to buy?"

Shin's heart skips a beat, and then gives a deep thump with what he believes to be enough force to move the world. Although Takami's agenda never ceased to scratch at the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel a swelling in his heart at the implication of the question. The idea of Sena wanting him in a similar way only fuels Shin's non-sated, overwhelming need to kiss his Sena, to claim his lips once more. Mutely, he grabs the box, a random toothbrush, and Sena's petite wrists and leads him down the aisle, making a right, and closes in on the bathroom. Shin places the items they are planning to purchase atop the payphone next to the bathroom, then pulls Sena close, trapping the little brunet between the beige wall and his strong body.

"Sh-Shin-san, wh-what are you doing?" Sena shrieks quietly and quite flusteredly. They would surely get banned from the store for inappropriate public displays of affection.

Gazing upon Sena with steamy, lewd, but loving eyes, Shin caresses up and down Sena's slender abdomen and torso. Acting on impulse, he lowers his head and nudges his lips insistently against Sena's. The brunet moans as a shiver courses through him intensely. Shin groans into the kiss, enjoying the delectable mewls and whines his Sena is making. He presses further, flicking his tongue at Sena's lips, asking for entrance. Complying, Sena's mouth opens, and Shin's hot organ slides in.

Sena feels his body getting warm, a distinct buzz of lightheadedness rising within him as his knees quake unsteadily. He gasps out, taking in some much needed oxygen. Shin, too, pulls back, allowing Sena space to breathe.

"Shin-san… I…" the brunet begins, but is unsure where to start. He feels hot from the uncomfortable feeling of his pores opening, his heated skin preparing to sweat. He then shifts his hips, a pleasurable shock from his groin spiking through him.

Shin just stares at his Sena, wondering what he was about to say, but as he does so his eyes scale farther down Sena's body to a particular place of interest. There he sees a small lump slowly making itself more and more prominent. Sena looks to meet Shin's eyes once more, but finds them attracted elsewhere. He follows the gaze of the taller teen downwards, and then squeaks in embarrassment.

"Sh-Shin-san! Don't look!" the brunet whines, pushing against Shin's solid body with what little strength he can muster. As Shin's stays firmly planted where he is, Sena pushes a little harder, trying to force himself through the wall. Neither work, he regretfully realizes.

Shin watches Sena for a bit, taking in his reaction. He doesn't seem to dislike his advances, but he notices his little brunet's flustered state. He understands that this is caused because he got _excited_ in public…

In one quick stride, Shin backs off Sena, causing Sena to slip a bit from having to now support his own weight. He marches across the store, leaving Sena a confused, panting heap.

The brunet panics inwardly, '_I-Is he really going to leave me here! Shin-san! Where are you going!'_

Quickly, as if sensing Sena's distress, Shin returns… with an enormous, grey fabric material. He hands the monstrous clothing item to Sena. "Put this on."

Sena takes the grey… _thing_… and holds it before him, unbunching it so that he can get a look at exactly what _it_ is. "Shin-san, I can't wear this…" he comments when he sees that _it_ is a sweat hoodie the size of some garb that Kurita would wear. The hem of the hoodie reached passed his knees, about mid-calf. Surely the fabric would engulf him if not trip him the entire way home.

"Then… would you want me to _take care_ of you here…?" Shin asks, disliking the sound of him saying "take care," but he didn't let it show in his tone. In his mind, he sounded like Takami, and that's definitely not what he was aiming for.

Sena's eyes widened considerably. "N-No! We can't do that here!" he cries, throwing on the monstrous hoodie in his haste to hide his body. He snatches the toothbrush, which he noticed is pink, and the box of condoms and lubricant from the top of the payphone. Without uttering a word, he races to the aisle with the lunchboxes. He picks up an eel sushi meal, Shin picking up the same dish with the intention of sharing with his little brunet, and then starts for the checkout counter, but stops when he realizes exactly what he's holding.

"I'll pay for everything," Shin states, holding out his hands for Sena to place the items. The brunet can't help but to simper shyly at the taller male, handing over all the items to Shin.

As the two approach the checkout counter, the cashier glances over the top of his magazine. Sena recognizes it as _Be-Boy_, a popular Boys' Love magazine that he's seen in Mamori's room before. He feels oddly comforted by this, though he still cowers slightly behind Shin.

Shin puts the items down on the counter as the cashier flops down his magazine with the book opened downwards. He stretches, scratching the back of his head and the little stubbles of hair poking from his chin. Sena catches a glimpse of his name tag, reading it off as "Ahomaru"(2). For some reason, Sena imagines that this guy has to deal with the constant ridicule of crows mocking him from the shadows.

Ahomaru starts scanning each of the items, but pauses at the box of personals that Sena really wish he wouldn't focus on. He glares from the box to Shin, but quickly diverts his eyes to Sena, then back to the box.

"You queers really need to get out of the store. You'll scare away customers."

'_We ARE customers!'_ Sena wanted to yell at the insensitive idiot, but instead mutters, "Says the guy that's reading a BL manga…" under his breath.

Grunting dejectedly, Ahomaru rings up the remaining items. Normally, he'd give twerps like Sena a hard time for back talk like that, but seeing how this twerp's friend is the size of a beast…

"That'll be 1,355 yen," he sneers, jutting out an arm full of bagged goods towards Sena.

Shin pays the cashier, taking the bag for Sena and cutting his eyes dangerously at Ahomaru. Ahomaru gulps, but holds the stare, slowly feeling in his pocket for something to protect against the runt's beastly friend. But Shin decides it's better not to bother with idiots and reaches for Sena's hand. The brunet offers his hand to Shin, feeling much like a princess in a fairytale being escorted by an awesome knight. The overwhelming hoodie did nothing to make him feel as if he weren't in a dress….

… He vaguely remembers after they walked out of the store…

"W-We didn't pay for this thing!" he gasps, flapping one of the gigantic grey sleeves as an indication.

* * *

"Hiruma-nii! I-I don't understand why you're getting so angry…!" Kazune cries out at his older, demonic cousin whom is reaching for his one of his many cellular devices. "Y-You don't have to tell Dad!"

Hiruma cuts a sharp glance at the fucking hafling. The little blond's azure eyes were reddened and puffed from spilled tears. Even his tiny nose was running from his sloppy bawling. A wicked grin creeps onto Hiruma's lips as he locates his mobile, punches in a number, and places his phone on speaker. "But I am most certain that Uncle needs to know about homosexuals preying on his precious son! We can't have you getting raped, now can we?" he cackles cynically as the phone is now on its second ring.

Kazune balled his fist as he tries to rub away more of his tears. "Pl-Please, Hiruma-nii… I'll… I'll do anything…" he begs quietly. "J-Just don't get Juumonji-kun in-involved…"

The Deimon captain glances once at the fucking hafling, then back to his cellular device as a cheery, yet befuddled voice pipes through. "You-chan? You-chan! _Mon neveu précieux_! You NEVER call!" a whine punctuates the end of his surprise.

"Shut up, fucking Nazi…" Hiruma groans somewhat tiredly, already frustrated with having to deal with someone as… _eccentric_ as his uncle.

A gasp escapes the voice on the other end of the line. "You-chan! I'm just worried about you!" he quips, then pauses for a moment. "And where is _mon fils_, ne?" Then he pauses one more time. "AND I'M NOT GERMAN!"

Kazune utters a pathetic whimper, shaking his head pleadingly at his older cousin. '_Don't mention Juumonji-kun,'_ he mouths.

"The fucking hafling's here with me. Don't wet your panties."

"And don't make my cute, little Kazune wet his," Shigure frowns. "I will not approve of such indecency… _if I'm not included_…"

Gasping audibly, Kazune blushes furiously at his father's words. The mobile picks up the sound. "Oh, _excusez-moi_! Is Kazu-chan in the room?"

"I-I'm right here, Dad…" his small voice quivers. Shigure emits an excited high-pitched squeal that no man his age should be capable of producing. "KAZUUUUUU-CHAN! _Courir à la maison, mon fils! Papa t'aime! Et ne pas attraper un rhume!"_

Unable to decipher the words, both Kazune and Hiruma stare at the phone silently. Kazune could pick out a few of the words, but not enough to make a full coherent sentence.

"We don't speak French, you fucking Nazi."

"I'M NOT GERM-" but Hiruma promptly cuts off the line, flipping his slim cellular device closed and sliding it back into his pocket. Kazune realizes that his cousin mentioned nothing about Juumonji starts to vocalize his thoughts, but Hiruma beats him to breaking the nestled silence.

"Come here, fucking halfling," the blond captain demands of the stand-in Eyeshield. Approaching his cousin timidly, Kazune hugs his midsection as if to shy away from his cousin at the same time. For some reason, it never crossed his mind to get dressed again, or to at least throw on a shirt.

Hiruma, sitting comfortably in his leather office chair, yanks the smaller blond into his lap, his tiny back sinking into the blazered chest of Hiruma as his cousin's hands immediately go for his nipples. His cold fingers startle the fucking halfing, causing the little buds to pebble as he tugs and pinches them.

Kazune gasps out in a shaky breath, "H-Hiruma-nii!"

"Well, you let that fucking Ha-Ha Brother do it…. What's wrong with letting your _dearest_ cousin, hm?" the demon of the two taunts, pushing Kazune's thin legs farther apart so that the access is much easier. Kazune's face flushes shamefully as his cousin's fangy teeth sink into the nape of his neck, nipping and leaving bruising love bites. Without much else to do, Kazune succumbs to Hiruma's command, shutting his eyes submissively as he tries to imagine himself elsewhere… in the arms of Juumonji.

"Good boy. After all, you did say you'd do _anything _to protect your precious fucking boyfriend," Hiruma jeers, rolling his hips into the small behind of this younger cousin. The hardened manhood presses snugly through Hiruma's offending slacks and between supple cheeks. Warmth spreads to Kazune's entrance, the teasing heat causing the puckered orifice to beg for attention.

Kazune's bare chest begins to rise and fall in heavy pants, the pleasure starting to take a physical toll on his body. '_Juumonji-kun, Juumonji-kun,'_ he whines inwardly, biting his lower lip frustratedly. Hiruma smirks at his work on his cousin, slipping his gangly, spidery fingers to ease into the front of Kazune's unlaced pants. He wraps his fingers around the boy's member, tugging ardent, yet vehemently, as if to punish his little angelic cousin.

"Juu-!" the fucking halfling yelps out, but bites his tongue as he knows the name about to spill precariously off is lips is not that of his cousin's. Hiruma lowers his mouth to the shell of Kazune's ear, growling disapprovingly.

"You better not be thinking of that fucker at a time like this," he warns, taking in the tiny lobe between his teeth to nibble affectionately. His thumb teases the tip of Kazune's arousal, spurring the smaller blond to make more enticing noises. Still, to avoid screaming out the name of his preferred person, Kazune remains soundless.

Somehow, Kazune is too much in a daze to even try to figure it out for himself, Hiruma turns his younger cousin around so that they are now facing one another. The demonic blond quickly and carefully whips his own manhood out and slides off Kazune's trousers enough so that both of their erections are exposed to the conditioned air. He takes both of them in his hands and pumps furiously. Kazune, with his eyes still perpetually clenched shut, can't help but to mewl desperately.

"Look at me," Hiruma grunts through heavy breath. The fucking halfling trembles, but doesn't comply as he moves his hips along with his cousin's.

"_Look at me_," he sneers once more, but Kazune continues to blind himself from the sight of Hiruma. "You belong to _me,_ you hear me? You're _mine_, and you're _not_ leaving me," he settles for grunting once he realizes Kazune's blatant refusal. Since he couldn't get the angelic blond to look at him, Hiruma smashes their lips together, worming his way invasively into Kazune's mouth as he "eeked" in surprise.

Unable to hold back any longer, Kazune cries out, cumming all over Hiruma's hand, his naked flushed chest, and Hiruma's uniform. Hiruma too, shortly after, spills his semen, angling his cock to direct most of it at Kazune.

"You're lucky, fucking halfling," Hiruma scoffs, still cocky even while somewhat spent. He slides his younger cousin off his lap, placing him on his leather chair as he stands. "You called out the right name. Two points, and no punishment game for you."

Kazune barely registers what Hiruma is saying as his eyes finally start to open. He sees his cousin's retreating form exiting the room. "Get cleaned up. I don't want the fucking Nazi to ask why you smell like sex when I bring you home…" his demonic cackle drifts.

Kazune, sodden and soggy, doesn't move.

* * *

Both Sena and Shin had finished eating their meals a while back. The television had been playing some movie that neither of the two were really watching, though Sena had been trying to distract himself by doing so, but to no avail. And Pit – Sena's ever-affectionate, attention-seeking kitten – is now just sitting in front of the two of them, either expecting more food or, the obvious, attention. At the rate things were going, Pit wasn't going to get either at this moment.

"W-What would you like to do now, Sh-Shin-san?" Sena offers, as any good host would.

Shin glances at Sena from the other side of the loveseat. There was a large margin between the two, even though they are sitting on a relatively small couch. The distance makes Shin wonder.

"I would like to have you closer, if you don't mind," he replies honestly. Sena mentally squeals, giddy about getting to be in the linebacker's embrace and for flustered asking such a question that received such an embarrassing response.

Sena grabs the television remote from where it sat comfortably on the armrest and scooted fractionally closer to Shin. The taller of the two barely chuckles at the smaller's action. He decidedly moves closer to Sena, slipping a muscled arm around the brunet's tiny shoulders and pulling him to rest against his side.

"… I told you not to go last Saturday…" Shin speaks up, filling in the absence of voice.

"I… I couldn't help it…" Sena replies without much though. "B-But I'm fine! Other than getting attacked by Cerberus, nothing bad happened!"

Shin sighs tiredly, causing Sena to stare at him alertly and worry if he has caused the Oujo player any trouble. "They know that you're Eyeshield… and whoever was wearing your uniform that day isn't."

"They do! H-How….!" Sena panics, glaring at Shin incredulously. "Y-You didn't, _did you!"_

"No, no… I said nothing…." Shin sighs again. He moves his arm to work on the mock secretary's back, his football-diligent fingers caressing small circles to calm the other. "Takami figured it out on his own…. I assume he told Sakuraba as well. To my knowledge, those are the only two that know."

"Shin-san…" Sena mumbles to himself, lowering his head shamefully. He knew he should have resisted his damn urges. Shin warned him for a reason, which means that something potentially bad could happen because he didn't heed the Oujo player.

Shin gazes down at his brunet, taking in his features stricken with worry and regret. The sight weighs heavily on his heart. He doesn't want Sena to feel responsible nor does he want him to find out the worst. Cautious of his strength, Shin tightens his embrace a bit and places his free hand over Sena's folded hands in his lap.

At the gesture, Sena looks up to meet the eyes of Shin. His eyes, he noticed, held so much emotion... something very warm and filled with devotion. It makes his heart beat race as his cheeks flood with color once more, a question that he has been meaning to ask resurfacing to the forefront of his mind.

"A-Ah... Shin-san?" Sena can't help but to turn away from Shin. The intensity was much too embarrassing.

Not too sure as to what is going through the boy's mind, he answers with a simple "Yes?"

Sena mulls over his question for a few seconds. Is this really something he should ask? Maybe Shin really isn't interested in him in that sort of way... But he kissed him! TWICE! Both times which Shin initiated himself... unless... Shin is that sort of guy?

_'No, no... That's impossible... right?'_ But asking himself wasn't going to get him an answer, and he already has Shin's undivided attention. Just as he was about to speak up and finally ask, Pit, decides that waiting for them to pay him mind isn't going to happen. The cat leaps into Sena's lap, on top of both of their hands, startling his master who had since forgotten about his presence.

"P-Pit! What are you doing!" Sena accidentally yells, his nerves still jittery from building up to ask his question. Unaffected by the unintentional shrill of his master, Pit just lets out a long meow.

It was Shin's turn to stare at the cat. He could feel from Sena that he had to muster up a lot of never just to get out whatever he was going to say, meaning that it was something very important. And now the stupid cat probably just destroyed his entire structure. He glares at the small feline, trying to bury holes into the back of its head. Pit turns to Shin, sensing the animosity, and walks across Sena's lap to his and rubs his face against Shin's toned arms, almost as if to mock him.

"Well, won't you look at the time?" Sena shoots up once Pit is fully on Shin's lap, almost knocking over the dinner stands that still had their empty sushi containers sitting on them. He jolts to brace that which he thinks may fall over, then grabs both containers, carrying them off to the kitchen and disposes of them.

Shin and Pit stare silently as they watch their little brunet buzz around the room, moving things back where they belong, turning off the television, tripping over his giant hoodie a few times. He finally decides to speak up when Sena crouches before him, on his hands and knees to pick up some spilled rice.

He clears his throat, to which Pit takes it as a cue to hop off his lap and lands next to Sena on the floor."Were you about to say something." It comes factually. He knew Pit's presence had caused an interruption. No need to ask for confirmation.

"No, no! Not at all! There's nothing on my mind that could be of importance! Nope! Except this rice on the carpet! Boy, is it sticky!" Sena spoke to the floor, his words flying out in a slew of almost incoherence. His heart was still beating rather rapidly, more so than he was comfortable with.

Shin finally picks up on Sena's vibe. _'He's... nervous.'_ And from that, he could easily guess about what. Why was he just now figuring this? Out of all the strange things he has done and still he had not fully explained his feelings for him. And leaving little, oblivious Sena to dwell on it all on his own.

Unless... Sena's behavior is based on his discomfort with the situation? Shin hadn't even thought once of Sena possibly disliking any of his advances. What if Sena wasn't even interested in him? Or men?

But... Sena deserves to know, at least. Shin is a man. A proud man. A little heartbreak... he could easily recover from it, he thinks.

"Eyeshield... I-" Shin pauses for a second. Why is he calling him _'Eyeshield'_ at a time like this? This is completely unrelated to that persona and unrelated to football.

Sena looks up to Shin from his place on the floor, his eyes swelled with curiosity but still shy.

Shin is unsure of how to phrase his words. Yes, he does have feelings for the boy, but on what measure? It's much more than a simple crush, but possibly too soon to utter "I love you's". And it definitely more than just desire, more than lust.

"Sena." he starts again, his tone deep and smooth. The aforementioned boy represses a shiver at the sound. "I have been meaning to tell you something. Something important. Since a few nights ago." He stands to his feet and offers his hand to Sena. Sena takes hold without a second thought, only to find himself whisked into the strong embrace of the taller boy. His cheeks instantly explode in a wave of crimson.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-!"

"I... like you. Very very much."

It was the best he could come up with, but it was enough to make Sena fall short of whatever he was about to say. A silence began to settle and even the ever-stoic Shin could feel his own heart palpitating a little more quickly than usual. Never has he felt the sensation of one's emotions constricting the heart. And to finally feel it... this may be one hell of a heartbreak to get over.

But he wanted to keep such negative thoughts from his mind, at least for now. "Is that alright?"

Sena keeps his face to Shin's chest, hoping to hide his terribly embarrassed state from the other, though really he was a little dizzy with happiness. As he spoke, his words were muffled as the sound absorbed straight into Shin's uniform and chest, and also into Shin's heart.

"You... like me... like... 'like like'?"

Shin isn't too sure of what 'like like' is, but it must be better than regular 'like'. "Yes."

"Like... b-boyfriend-like?" He tongue excitedly fumbles over the word, not use to ever having to say it in reference to himself. Now this Shin understands. His response is much surer, stronger, firmer.

"Well... I-I... like Shin-san too... a lot."

* * *

FINALLY. After how long? A year? I finish this? And they're aren't even sexy times in this chapter? What's wrong with me? =n=

Well, there are KazuneXHiruma sexy times. But... that's a different story. Literally.

But if I had taken the time to cover all the way up until the anticipated SenaXShin sexy times, that would eat up... 20 more pages? And that would be almost the whole story. Gotta build into it gradually... the more natural, the better!

What sucks more is that where I left off with this a year ago... was at page 7 of this. And now I'm finishing on page 11. ELEVEN. I have no idea what happened. My brain just short circuited when I was just about to cross the finish line and some how I made a sharp left into a ditch... and took a year to get out of that ditch :c -turtle syndrome- Shit be real as fuck.

Anyway... for the number notations:

(1)Seico Mart: A popular chain of Japanese convenient store. I just assume you can get everything at convenient stores just as you can here in America.

(2)Ahomaru: "Aho," for anyone that doesn't know, is another way to call someone an idiot in japanese. And "Maru" means... little circle? Idk, it's very common to have at the end of names, at least as far as I know. Pretty much, the cashier's name is "idiot". Why? Because he's unimportant to the series.

If any of you are still reading this, sorry for the horrible wait. Please leave reviews. Nice ones about the story, but you can flame me as much as you want for going AWOL :c


	5. Chapter 5

Of Cookies and Brownies

By: Eriob34 (Kira Quintessence)

Chapter 5

_Joy ballooning in his chest, Shin was elated at the mock secretary's word as they crept into his ears. They were coy, unsteady, and vibrating with uncertainty, but they were honest and true. He himself was marveled at how such simple words could affect him so deeply, but instead of wasting time to question the sensation, he swooped Sena into his arm, bridal-styled, and carried him off to Sena's bedroom._

_Shin was able to figure that the boy's bedroom wasn't on the first level of the house, so he ascended the flight of carpeted stairs, Pit tailing behind. He probably thought they were playing some sort of game and didn't want to be excluded. At the top of the stairs, Shin stops. He looks down to his little brunet cradled carefully in his arms._

_Still a bit dazed by all that has happened so quickly, he falters when responding "T-To the left. First door."_

_Shin hurries into the room, beating Pit as he kicks the door closed in the cat's face with his foot. There, he sets Sena down with the utmost delicacy, his eyes showering him with adoration whist feasting upon him. Sena arms go to cover his chest, instantly feeling exposed although he is still grabbed in that super sized hoodie. A smile quirked the corner of Shin's mouth at Sena's shyness. Sena barely had time to notice as that faint smile quickly descended upon him, Shin wasting no time in claiming Sena's soft lips._

_The kiss was slow, but very heated and enticing. The weight of Shin above him excited Sena, the stifling heat making him feel as though he would melt straight though the mattress. He tried his best to contain himself, to keep from melting, but he couldn't hold back the desperate moans. He was burning up. 'Sh-Shin-san, Shin-san... Help. Help me with all this heat.' He cried out in his thoughts, even sounding wanton to himself. Sena tried to translate this through the kiss, grabbing almost greedily onto Shin as he pushed back with the little force he could muster._

_A loud gasp erupted from the smaller boy's throat as Shin's skilled lips traced over the column of Sena's smooth neck. Sena hadn't realized he was holding his breath, but the burning of air in his lungs made his body feel even more sensitive. Shin was sucking and nipping at Sena's neck quite ravenously, like a man being greeted with food after days of starvation. He thought, for just a second, that Shin's ministrations would leave a very bruising and questionable love mark, but the notion was wiped from his mind when Shin caused a particularly delicious sensation that ripped forth his name from Sena's mouth._

_The torturous slow grinding of Shin's hips had Sena arching off the bed, wanting to match Shin's movements but not knowing how. "Sena..." his tone was a deep, smooth bass hushed flush against his ear, stirring more of that uncontrollable heat within Sena."I want you, Sena..."_

_Amidst his daze, confusion did little to make itself obscure. Shin wanted him? How? He had him. He always had. And he especially had him right then. But the distinct buzz of pleasure and urgency, as well as all of this heat, told Sena that he definitely didn't want Shin to stop. Whatever it was Shin wanted he would give it. And this desire for Shin to not stop was enough for Sena to believe he wanted Shin in the same way._

_"Shin-san, I..."_

_"Sena... Sena..."_

"Sena!" The call was a much harsher whisper than of Shin's rich baritone. Sounding more like a primal shriek, it roughly brings him out of fantasy, sending a needy and almost painful ache to his groin. His cheeks heat as he tries to blink away his stupor, then looks to the source of the stern call, off to his right.

Monta.

"Stop daydreaming, _**MAX**_! Or do you want detention!" Monta rasps. "Gay Paris called on you to read!"

"I heard that, _singe-_san(1)! DETENTION!" snaps the blond-haired Shigure-sensei. His leer, as cold and sharp as icicles, pierce through the long, platinum lashes of his hooded jade eyes.

"But...-! _Mukii_!" Monta cries, giving up immediately. It is always an uphill battle between him and Shigure-sensei, with sensei at the top laughing pompously. Any retort on his part will just earn himself more detentions.

Sena sighs, a little disappointed at the reality setting in. He flushes from ear to ear, not being able to help himself and feeling very embarrassed by his own desires. His short-lived fantasy was nothing like what took place last night. After the two broke away somewhat awkwardly from their embrace, Sena scrambled away, up to the bathroom adjacent to his room to splash cold water on his flamed face. He thought he could feel Shin's faint smile as he watched the little brunet flusteredly retreat, but knowing that the stoic Oujo knight rarely smiled gave him little relief. But he could still definitely feel his eyes on him.

Shin followed Sena upstairs shortly after, to find Sena in his bedroom, preparing sheets. There had been two pillows on the bed, side by side, and one comforter, a second one in Sena's arms. Sena looks up as Shin enters the room, freezing as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar thirty minutes before supper.

Giving Sena no time to react other than with his cheeks flaring scarlet once more, Shin stripped himself of his uniform, right in front of Sena, down to his boxers. He folded up the uniform in a meticulous way that made Sena believe he did so religiously. Shin then set the clothes to the side, grabbed the pillow from the bed and the comforter from Sena's little arms, and left the room, descending down the flight of stairs once more. Sena thought he had read enough of Mamori-nee's boys' love manga to know what happens when to guys that claim to like each other spent the night together for the first time. _'Manga are just fiction anyway...'_

"Now... Kobayakawa-kun~? Would you care to finish were Tanaka-san left off?"

Sena fumbles with his literature textbook, his uniform still feeling unbearably tight around his crotch, despite the fact that the uniform still fits him way too loosely. He has no idea where was left off or even what was being read. The text had been closed the entire time Shin was eating at his neck.

"Page sixty-three, second paragraph," Monta whispers to Sena, his tone quiet and deflated of energy. Sena graciously flips through the book, finding the correct page and stands to his feet as he begins to read. He is silently grateful to his loose uniform. The hem of the green blazer concealed the effects of his fantasy.

* * *

"I... I think they're in here, guys..." A boy's voice barely quivers the surrounding air. Though the current situation called for hushed tones, his usual voice was sufficient, with its tranquil timbre too soft to frighten a mouse. Sidling against the hallway wall, he turns his head slowly, his dark eyes, darker than a starless night, peeping through equally dark bangs into a classroom that would usually be empty at this hour. "Do you have the tape recorder ready, Maia?"

"I have it right- _eek_!" The girl, Maia, as she is leaning over to hand the dark-haired boy the recording device, squeals. "Kyohei!" She whips around, her chestnut pigtails swinging with a relentless quickness. "Stop that! That's just the kind of behavior that got us where we are now, idiot!"

Behind her, with a guilty hand hovering just over her pantyline, another boy, this one with sunset-blond hair, smirks a lop-sided grin with little regard for the warning. "You never minded before, Mai-chan. But if you're going to complain, don't be so inviting."

"This and that are two different things." She huffs agitatedly, though her tone never rises above a tremble. "Fumio, here."

"Thank you." The reply came automatically as he accepts the device from Maia. He peeks back into the classroom. Three figures were in the back, football players. One tall with glasses, _'Takami Ichirou'_, one equally as tall but with blond hair brighter than they own Kyohei's, _'Sakuraba Haruto'_, and the last only slightly shorter but far more muscled, _'Shin Sejirou'_. They seem to be in some sort of deep conversation, completely oblivious to the little disturbance just outside the room. Fumio sets the recording device down on the floor, the receiving end edging barely into the room, just enough for the make-shift funnel, made out of a paper cup and taped around the recorder microphone, to be pointed into the room and at the three football players.

"Fuck that bastard Hiruma. Why the hell are we doing this during our lunch break?" Despite his statement, Kyohei still kept his voice quite.

"Because some of us actually want to go to universities and have real jobs." Maia hisses back. Fumio waves his hand behind him, motioning for the two to silence their petty quarreling.

"You vanished after school yesterday, Shin. The coach was very worried. And I even took the liberty of calling your house after practice, only to find you missing..." Takami drawls with deliberate faux-sincerity, his hand sliding up to adjust his frames resting on the bridge of his nose. "So..." He pauses, his glare sharp and gleaming with intellect. "Where were you?"

Sakuraba, looking awkward and uncomfortable, answers when the room begins to settle on dead air. "Maybe decided to train on his own for some time. You know Shin likes nightly jogs around the area."

Purposely mistaking Shin's muteness for dumbness, Takami replies, "Oh? Did you get lost along the way? You could have used a payphone, given the slim possibility that you may have not broken it this time."

Shin did not allow himself to be baited by Takami's words, his hard stare never once flickering from Takami's.

"M-Maybe You just called at the wrong time and-" Sakuraba starts again, but Takami promptly interjects.

"I called his house five times yesterday evening, all within two-hour intervals of each other." The quarterback quips with a hint of superiority, shutting down Sakuraba's defense. "After he left the school grounds, he never went home. Even this morning, his parents never saw him. They were very worried and called. I left them a message that their son is at school and well."

The blond was left with nothing to say, knowing the truth from Shin earlier that morning.

Seeing how words have failed both Shin and Sakuraba, Takami takes this as his cue. "I think... Shin was with that Deimon Secretary. You spent the night at Kobayakawa Sena's house." Takami grins darkly. "What? Trying to protect your little boy toy from me? Or are you making a move? I have men on watch. They've reported to me Kobayakawa's status. And he looks perfectly fine." Takami continues to taunt. "Did you get cold feet? Did your boyfriend reject you?"

Shin's eyes widened, but only barely. He figured with Takami's family's money, he could definitely hire someone... But... Was it necessary to go this far?

"The game is tomorrow afternoon." Shin finally speaks up with an indignant resonance that is not to be questioned.

"Oh, you want to take things slowly with the boy. _How sweet_."

Sakuraba is a little shocked, rising from seat atop a desk. "Shin... You can't be serious." He looks at his friend incredulously. "You're really going to rape Kobayakawa-kun?"

Shin winces slightly. He didn't even say anything that could lead to that conclusion, had he? Had his friend had that little faith in him?

"Be quite, Sakuraba." Takami says, causing the blond to cut him a stiff glance. "Shin's just weighing the situation accordingly and taking appropriate action. Smart man."

Sakuraba looks backs to Shin, his oceanic eyes softened to weary and concern._ 'I hope you know what you're doing, Shin.'_

"Takami, you asshole!" Maia whispers condemningly, leaning over Fumio and supporting herself on his shoulders. "How dare you talk to Sakuraba-kun like that! I ought to take this to the student council! We'll see how long he's playing football after that!"

Fumio just shakes his head silently. Kyohei, not even bothering to take a glimpse into the room, huffs and rolls his eyes, leaning against the hallway wall like the bad-ass he thinks he is.

"But knowing you, I can't just take your word for it, Shin." Takami reaches into his white blazer pocket, fishing out what looked to be a very old and simple flip phone and charger cable. "Here. Take this."

When Shin doesn't budge, Sakuraba holds his hands out for Takami to place the items. "What's Shin suppose to do with this? Call you when he finishes... you know..." his words die off, not wanting to think of the worst.

"Of course not. A gentleman would never kiss and tell, right? But..." Takami tilts his head back as he smiles in a devious manner, the reflective surface of his glasses becoming white and opaque from the gleam of the florescent lights. "If I were to happen to overhear, that would be a different story."

"What do you mean?" It was Shin this time, the sneer in his voice far from pleasant.

"I intend to call you on this cell phone. At that time, attach the charger to the phone and plug it into a wall as close to Kobayakawa's bed as possible. Then, press this button here-" He pauses his explanation to flip open the slim mobile, indication to a large blue button in the top center of the keypad. "Press this to put the phone on speaker. I will, on my end, put the phone on mute. That way I will hear everything, but no sounds from my side will come through and ruin your 'mood' or whatever."

"Hiruma... could probably easily hack that..." Fumio muses to himself in such a low decibel that he may have very well said it in his head.

"And try to conceal the phone in the room if you can. It would probably be less suspicious that way." Takami tacks on at the end.

"As if everything else involving this plan isn't suspicious." Sakuraba spits.

"Just be glad I didn't decide to have you carry out this sort of plan on that monkey boy." Takami spits back. "You can barely hold your own against Raimon Tarou, but Deimon will completely cave without their little gopher runningback."

Sakuraba motions as if he's about to say something else, his face a contorted in disgust at the thought of raping Monta, when the school's great carillon bells resound, the lot of massive copper bells ringing melodically from high in the school's courtyard, signaling for the end of lunch break as well as the next classes that are soon to start. Fumio is quick to snatch up the recording device, the paper cup crumpling to a compact size as he forces the recorder into his pocket. He straightens up, Maia jumping back as well, and grabs her hand, guiding her down the hallway with a quickened pace.

"H-Hey! Where are we going Fumio?" Her words are broken by the gallop, her lengthy pigtails whipping behind her as moves to keep up, much like the tail of a horse. She glance back briefly, only to notice Kyohei still leaning against the wall with no intention of moving. He hadn't even cast them the slightest of glances as they rush away.

"To inform Hiruma, of course." Fumio's almost soundless voice had Maia believing, for a moment, she read his mind.

* * *

Classes for the day have ended over at Deimon and Sena found himself strolling the halls filled with bustling forest blazers all by his lonesome, though this fact made no difference to him. Normally at this time, both he and Monta would be heading for the clubroom for practice, but having "earned" himself a detention this morning, Monta was stuck doing busywork for their eccentric blond English teacher. It couldn't be helped, especially since Shigure-sensei seemed to have it in for Monta.

As Sena walks, he keeps his mind preoccupied with thoughts to make up for the absence of his friend. What about him having fubar'd Hiruma's plan at that scrimmage? And Shin confessing to him... What suppose to happen next? Sena's never been in a relationship, so he doesn't know the etiquette or what to expect. Shin spent the night and left for school in the morning without saying more than a simple "good bye". Sena didn't even know if he were going to be coming back. And the game is coming up fast and he's only been attending morning practice due to Hiruma's mandate.

A game against Oujo...

Something in him sparks with realization, a tiny prickle stinging at his chest. Shin just confessed to him... and now he would have to face off against him on the field tomorrow afternoon. Maybe... Maybe that's what Shin was warning him against. His own feelings and how they could be no more than star-crossed lovers because of the school's blossoming rivalry. But Shin always seemed the man to be very composed, so much so that his feelings would never hinder him. Or... maybe he was trying to keep Sena from revealing his own? To make it easier on him...?

_'Shin is such a kind soul...'_he thinks to himself, then realizing that he just placed himself in the role of Juliet.

The walk was a lot shorter than he remembered, Sena thought, now at the entrance to the football clubroom. Getting lost in his thoughts worked, but... he also took notice to more of his blundering, which didn't leave him feeling too good about himself. As he reaches for the knob, he stops, the faint murmur of voices emanating from beyond the door.

_'Is Hiruma-san having a private meeting with someone?' _He knows he shouldn't have, but Hiruma usually only has private meetings with Sena, being Eyeshield and all. He leans closer to the door, his ear almost pressed flush against the metal door.

"The Fucking Yankee is on his way with the truck." _'Sounds like Hiruma-san, of course.'_Sena would recognize that careless usage of foul language anywhere. "Fucking Tails. Fucking Smartass. You two be sure to load it up as soon as he gets here. And be careful with the shit or your asses are mine."

"Yessir!" came the unison reply. It was very faint and hard to tell, but Sena could hear another voice. The louder one has been a high soprano of a girl. The other was overpowered by the girl. It was hard to make out. But either way, the meeting seems to be concluded, Sena guessing that he arrived around the end. Figuring that it would be bad for him to be caught eavesdropping, he turns the knob and forces the door open, his face a mask of the best surprised look he could manage.

"O-Oh! Hiruma-san! Excuse me! Am I interrupting?" He gasps for effect, hoping to not sound too overboard. He stares around the room at its occupants. There's Hiruma, a boy with hair so black it looks like it negates the light around it, a girl with really long identical pigtails, and Hiruma's little cherub cousin.

Thankfully, Hiruma didn't catch on. "Not at all, Fucking Shrimp. Just finished." The captain snaps back to the girl and the boy whom seem to have frozen on Sena's arrival and snarls, "What the hell are you fucking brats waiting for, a diamond-encrusted invitation? GET GOING!" If Hiruma's bark wasn't enough to get them going, the massive gun he produced from behind his chair surely did the trick. As far as barks and bites go, Hiruma's bark was just a modest introduction to the hell that was his bite. Sena too almost wanted to run out of the door with the fleeing couple.

Placing the gun across the table top, Hiruma drops back down into the seat next to his younger cousin, Kazune sitting mutely and keeping his eyes to the floor. "What do you want, Fucking Shrimp? Didn't I grace you with no afternoon practice until Saturday's game is over?" Irritation is faint in his demon rasp as if he were fatigued. His eyes were on Sena, narrowed and beady, his short brown lashes barely noticeable against the dark circles around his eyes. He didn't get a good look at Hiruma during this morning's grueling practice, but now the Devilbats' captain looked utterly worn.

"I know, Hiruma-san... It just feels a bit weird to leave the school grounds without stopping here first."

"What am I? Your fucking wife?" Hiruma banters, his lips quirking up in a smug grin. "Just go home and do whatever it is Fucking Shrimps do. And don't be late tomorrow."

"Ah, alright..." Sena turns away and walks out the door, it swinging slowly shut behind him. Just before the door completely sealed, he heard Hiruma's voice again, but not for him.

"Fucking Halfling, don't forget to give the Fucking Manager my message." He couldn't make out what Kazune said in response, but he wondered, _'What does Hiruma-san need to leave a message for? Is he going somewhere?'_Then he remembers from what he overheard moments before, about loading up a truck.

Sena had the creeping feeling that he was going to find out very soon.

* * *

A surge of happiness ran through Sena upon reaching the front gate. Shin had been standing there just as he had the day before, his crisp uniform almost blindly bright under the intense overhead sun. With his broad, squared shoulders set in a fine line, his chest out, and his chin out, Sena imagined Shin to be a majestic stallion mounted brilliantly at the top of a summit or a fearless prince, or better yet, a knight.

And what do knights, princes, and stallions all have in common? _'They all escort princess.'_Sena thinks dryly. Despite his obvious inferiority to Shin, he still liked to believe he had some sort of semblance of masculinity. He plays American football. That's a rough, dangerous, and very manly sport. Delicate damsels wouldn't be caught playing something so... raunchy.

He greeted Shin warmly, trying to do away with the thoughts that threatened his masculinity. He asked him of his day, receiving very brief, often monosyllable, replies. He also asked Shin, wondering this from yesterday, how he reached Deimon as quickly as he did.

"I walked," was his reply. Nothing about his appearance contradicted his claim. No sweat stains that breached his white uniform and none beaded around his hairline. His cobalt mop was the usual Shin shag it always was, mussed as if he had woken like this but still presentable.

"Shin..." Sena finally breaks the nestled silence, the soundtrack of the suburban street life doing nothing to spice up their walk. "I... I realized... We have a problem, don't we?"

Shin's gaze locks on the smaller boy at this, his eyes questioning.

"Tomorrow... We'll be facing each other on the field..." Sena articulates. Shin holds his gaze, still failing to see the problem. "Last night, we... You told me how you felt. And I told you. And now we have to fight tomorrow on different teams..."

A small smile plays on Shin's lips. "Is that really a problem?" He takes Sena's smaller hand in his, surprising Sena with the unexpected, but not unwanted, contact. "All's fair in love and war." He recites the age-old idiom. Sena is a little unsure of how that fits in this case, but he doesn't interrupt, intrigued by Shin saying so much. "Think of it as a friendly wager between lovers. Come at me with everything you've got."

Sena's eyes brighten with the last of Shin words. He did understand. Just because they were an item...

"Wait..." Sena says, his fingers clenching apprehensively in Shin's grip. This warranted Shin's attention once more. "Just... what are we? You didn't really say and I don't want to assume..."

"Yesterday," Shin beings, "You asked if I like you like a b-" but Shin immediately stops, sensing something unusual. Sena's eye widen, his sweet chocolate eyes shining with worry. Shin, having halted his pace, turns and looks behind where they stand on the side walk. A ways away from them, two blocks or so, a truck was cruising down the road, only stopping when the two of them had. The truck is a light magenta, like a color that could be associated with strawberries. On its front was a golden pin-stripe grill, an equally golden emblem in the shape of outstretched chibi wings mounted on the grill. Sena recognizes the emblem as the _Angel Crepes_symbol, a mobile convenience store that sells crepes and other delicious treats. Mamori had always loved the _Angel__Crepes_trucks. There was never a day that past without purchasing cream puffs for herself and young Sena of years before.

Shin could still hear the soft purr of the truck's small engine, even at their distance, which meant that it was not parked. With his fingers still laced with Sena's, he takes the boy and continues down the sidewalk at a much hurried pace. Sena does his best to keep up with Shin, but allows himself to be whisked away.

And just as Shin predicted, the truck starts rolling again. A light tap to the gas to get it going, but it keeps a constant cruising. After walking a whole five blocks, Shin stops again. They both look back to see that the truck has stopped as well. Panic rises in Sena's heart. "A-Are they f-following us?"

"I think so..." Shin glares back at the stationed vehicle, trying to peer through the front windshield. But with the window being slightly tinted as well as the glint of the sun off its surface, it was impossible to see the driver. Shin feels a disgusting crawling in his skin and the notion of being watched by Takami's henchmen. He was sure he could take out a few thugs, no problem, but anything may happen if he took his eyes off Sena for even just a second.

"Sena... We have to run."

"Wh-Where?" Sena quakes with fear.

"We have to out run the truck first... then to your place." His hand in Sena's tightened almost painfully. "Whatever you do, don't let go."

Sena's cheeks flush a cute cherry red, a color Shin probably would have adored inwardly, but now was not the time for that. "On my count, start running. One..."

As if the truck could hear Shin, its engine revved loudly. "Two..."

"Three!" And the two take off running at godly speeds. The Angel Crepes truck screams with a thick puff of black smoke, burning rubber as it charges behind them. They cut through lawns and yard, between houses, and through alleyways, the truck blasting through every obstacle in its path like an armored tank. Even taking sharp corners, the truck squealed like a dying cat, drifting the corner and continued like a bat out of hell.

Sena tried to turn to ask if Shin had any idea who may be piloting the possessed demon truck, but the words burned in his lungs. Even the slightest wasted breath was enough to make his vision spot with colors that weren't there. Instead, he put his efforts into keeping up with his rival, his grip still as taut as when they started.

With the truck still hot on their heels, the two run up a hillcrest. At the top they see Seiko Mart, the double-entranced corner store blooming like a miracle. Wordlessly, Shin dashes through the entrance, Sena close behind. With the speed of the truck, they can hear it even inside the walls of the convenient store, zooming to the opposite entrance. They don't run out that way, instead exiting the way they had entered. Sena glances behind him, noting that the awful jerk of a cashier wasn't working his shift right now.

Still taking strides as if each step were his first, Shin makes his way up the steps of Sena's house, his breath still coming evenly. Sena, on the other hand, looks like he wants to roll over and die. "Sena, the door. Open the door!"

He fumbles with his keys, missing the lock a few times before sliding it home, giving the key a twist and collapsing as the door swings open freely. Shin braces his little brunet, slamming the door shut and bolting all the locks possible with his free hand.

"I... I'm home," Sena gasps like a beached sea-creature, his cheeks hollowed and his lips O-shaped. Having just been outside in the bright sun his eyes have not to the shade contained in his house. His eyes, half-lidded and weary, lock on Shin, unable to make out his face past a dark phantom smudge.

"Excuse me for intruding," there is a hint of airy wistfulness in his voice, as if it were said on the end of a chuckle.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER.

Sorry guys! Yaoi will be in the next AND FINAL chapter! I PROMISE!

I've sat for almost 2 days writing this. It's getting much longer than I'm use to D:

As for number notations, I only have one :3

(1)_singe-_san: "singe" is French for "monkey"

But yes... thank you everyone for staying with me through this :3 This will be my very first fully completed series as well as my very first full on hardcore yaoi! :O

Stay tuned because IT WILL BE EPIC.

And leave reviews please~


End file.
